Notre fil d'Ariane
by Sazawen
Summary: La Génération Miracle rentre en troisième et dernière année de lycée. Alors que certains d'entre eux se rapprochent et que d'autres se déchirent, Aomine et Kise sont quant à eux tiraillés entre leurs sentiments, leurs familles et leurs nouvelles responsabilités.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis trop heureuse de vous retrouvez avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Me revoici sur une nouvelle (longue ?) fic sur Kuroko no Basket ! J'avoue avoir hâte de vous la présentée même si je suis un peu stressé… en espérant que vous l'apprécierais en tout cas ! Pour moi c'est un réel plaisir de toute manière de l'écrire ! J'espère, cependant, que je ne partirais pas trop dans le dramatique ahah !**

 **Bêta-lectrice** **: Très honorablement mention à Erizu-sama qui as fait et fait toujours un magnifique travail de correction. Merci beaucoup à toi !**

 **Pairings** **: AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu et AkaKuro. L'AoKise serra le centre de cette histoire cependant les autres couples auront un impact plus ou moins fort et par conséquent une présence plus ou moins ponctuée. D'autres couples mineurs risqueront d'intervenir.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Comme toute fanfiction je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages énoncés dans cette fic mis à part les personnages secondaires crées.**

* * *

 **Notre fil d'Ariane**

 **Prologue**

L'amour possède un arrière-goût de défaite dès lors que nous acceptons la possibilité que l'autre puisse faire notre bonheur. En construisant notre plaisir autour d'une seule personne nous prenons le risque de tout voir disparaître aussi simplement qu'une goutte de sang sous une simple averse. Il va alors de soi que l'être humain cherche à se préserver de cet amour en élaborant autour de lui des labyrinthes de mensonges. Une fois pris dans ce dernier il en vient difficile d'en sortir. Les faux espoirs et faux semblants se tissent en un fin fil d'Ariane. Le regard des autres déverse une pluie torrentielle embourbant nos pieds dans un sol devenant marécageux. Le seul soleil pouvant alors éclairer notre chemin devient l'espoir. Tiraillé par chacune des forces brutales s'élevant dans ce labyrinthe de l'âme il faut alors se savoir prêt à endurer. Si notre corps faiblit le soleil s'échappe aussi rapidement que l'eau de la fontaine de Jouvence en des mains impies. Si notre faiblesse touche cependant notre esprit, c'est alors le soleil qui se meurt peu à peu.

L'amour c'est savoir endurer. L'amour c'est savoir donner. L'amour c'est savoir pardonner.

L'amour est tout autant la liberté que le carcan. Le déni l'est tout autant. L'un comme l'autre, ces deux sentiments s'affrontent dans un combat singulier offrant à notre corps une fatigue démesurée.

Une fois que l'on finit par accepter pleinement nos vérités. Lorsque l'on descelle dans notre propre âme et sur notre propre corps nos plus aberrants défauts. Dès lors que les rayures et craquelures présentes sur le cœur de notre bien aimé s'offre à nos yeux lors de timides instants d'intimité et que nous les acceptons pleinement, les murs de notre labyrinthe tombent alors. Le béton se décompose peu à peu en des cendres noirâtres et poisseuses, le fil d'Ariane se perd sous les débris et finit par disparaître dans l'indifférence. La pluie ne trouve alors plus guère d'importance car le soleil que nous admirons éclaire, seulement alors, notre avenir.

C'est seulement à cet instant que nous pouvons alors effectuer un pas de plus vers l'illusion du bonheur éternel.

\- _**Numéro du candidat : 17 89 02.**_

* * *

 **Voilà donc le prologue ! Court certes et je m'en excuse mais bon, c'est le jeu :3 N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de la fic j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Assez calme en soi mais c'est le début alors c'est normal, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis, ça me ferra très plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à tous les follows et favs ! =3**

 **Bêta-lectrice : Erizu-sama. Merci à toi, cocotte !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Source de confiance.**

L'énergie parcourant tout son corps traversa lentement son bras, fournissant aux bouts de ses doigts une puissance toute particulière. Comme un faible lien, un courant électrique se créa entre ses doigts et le ballon rugueux et orangé. À peine l'énergie transférée à l'objet en question que ce dernier décrivait une courbe parfaite entre ses jambes. Quittant sa main droite et passant ainsi derrière lui comme cherchant à fuir le talent sauvage qui exhumait par tous les pores de sa peau. Cependant sa main gauche l'attendait déjà. D'un mouvement fluide et parfaitement maîtrisé il rattrapa la balle, qui se logea en son creux sans s'en déloger un tant soit peu. Après tout, l'entièreté de son corps avait été modelée pour faire de lui le basketteur surdoué qu'il était. Si Dieu existait réellement alors il avait fait en sorte de façonner son corps pour lui permettre de jouer au basket à la perfection. Il incarnait le corps même du parfait basketteur.

Ses pieds firent trois pas rapides et joueurs tandis qu'il dépassait son adversaire qui avait un temps de retard sur lui. Il ne suffisait de rien après tout. Un simple jeu de regard pour le tromper. Une seconde d'hésitation et il se trouvait déjà dans les airs les pieds détachés du sol s'envolant avec pour seules ailes un ballon usé, mais bouillant de souvenir et de chaleur agrippé à sa main droite. Le dunk qu'Aomine Daiki réalisa aurait pu paraître impressionnant pour une personne ne le connaissant ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Malheureusement ce dunk-là bien qu'incroyablement et miraculeusement sauvage n'impressionnait plus son adversaire depuis déjà deux bonnes années. Du moins il ne l'étonnait plus assez pour que ce dernier se mette à s'exclamer sur son talent. Seule cette lumière joueuse continuait à pétiller au fond de ses prunelles.

Le regard bleuté du basané se tourna vers ce dernier tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts se détacher de l'arceau, le ramenant sur la terre ferme. Le soleil bien que bas dans le ciel illuminait encore le terrain de street basket aussi silencieux qu'il pouvait l'être, avec deux des garçons les plus bruyants de la Génération Miracle. Aomine ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fixer un instant aux dents blanches et étincelantes ainsi qu'aux lèvres étirées et souriantes de Kise Ryouta. De plus le soleil de fin d'après-midi teintait ses cheveux d'une couleur unique variant en un dégradé de rose-orangé.

\- Aominecchi ! On avait dit que l'on ne faisait pas de dunk !

La moue enfantine qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'as de Kaijo ne put retenir un sourire au joueur de Touou. Ce dernier ferma ses paupières sur ses prunelles couleur saphir sans parvenir à retenir un sourire moqueur.

\- J'avais oublié. S'excusa pitoyablement celui-ci.

Puis sans prévenir il lança le ballon au blond. Ce dernier doté de réflexes aussi incroyables que les siens rattrapa la balle sans mal. Un sourire farceur s'afficha sur le visage du mannequin. Ce dernier se mit immédiatement en mouvement prêt à prendre sa revanche. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour que le basané face à lui se cale sur ses mouvements. Le blond courut sur une courte distance avec la volonté de marquer. Le ballon au creux de sa main droite se détacha de son corps à une vitesse impressionnante avant de retourner dans sa main gauche. Ses dribbles se décuplèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait à mettre Aomine dans ses derniers retranchements. N'y parvenant que modérément, Kise leva son regard mordoré vers son adversaire.

\- J'espère que t'as pas oublié que moi, j'étais capitaine cette année.

La déclaration du blond toucha assez Aomine pour que ce dernier commette l'irréparable. Son corps se raidit durant un laps de temps assez long pour parvenir à Kise de le passer sur sa droite sans aucun problème. Le blond s'élança dans les airs avec la ferme attention de rendre le dunk déloyal précédemment effectué. Cependant il vit du coin de l'œil Aomine s'élancer déjà dans les airs prêt à l'arrêter en pleine action. Insufflant son énergie animale dans l'entièreté de ses jambes, l'ancien As de Teiko s'élevait déjà à sa hauteur. Le joueur de Kaijo sut alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution s'il voulait marquer. Alors que tout son corps le poussait à dunker par-dessus la main d'Aomine, sa raison le fit s'abstenir un instant. En terme de force brute il se savait plus faible qu'Aomine. Il l'avait appris au fil des jours, des semaines et des années. Aomine était tel un jaguar, irrésistiblement puissant. Le saut du blond atteint son maximum et le ballon orangé reposait toujours au creux de sa main droite. Il vit le regard d'Aomine croiser le sien tandis que le basané comprenait lentement ce qui allait se passer dans les secondes à venir. Tandis que le corps de son adversaire continuait à monter dans les airs, celui de Kise commençait déjà à redescendre vers la terre ferme. Le blond obligea alors son corps à adopter une position parallèle au sol.

Un fade away.

Kise vit un sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres du plus jeune et le blond ne put s'empêcher lui aussi d'étirer ses lèvres en signe de victoire. La balle quitta ses mains avec légèreté le délaissant pour un avenir plus radieux. Kise ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si ledit objet parviendrait à rentrer dans l'arceau rougeâtre. Il était vrai qu'auparavant lorsqu'il jouait contre _lui_ cette question lui taraudait l'esprit. Allait-il y arriver ? Parviendrait-il à le surpasser ? Sortirait-il victorieux ? Sortirait-il perdant ? Aurait-il toujours un objectif à atteindre une fois qu'il le surpasserait ? Ces questions avaient simplement cessées lors du jour où sa première rencontre contre Touou l'avait placé dans une situation telle où le choix n'était plus permis. Il s'était fait une raison, il avait cessé d'admirer Aomine. Dorénavant et jusqu'à la mort, ils seraient égaux.

Les pieds du blond atterrirent avec brutalité sur le sol et ce dernier perdit momentanément l'équilibre. La main d'Aomine cependant rattrapa Kise avec une vitesse inouïe empêchant ce dernier de s'écraser pitoyablement sur le bitume grisâtre et encore chaud de la journée d'été passée.

Aomine tira sur son bras pour relever correctement le blond qui l'observait toujours avec ce sourire irritant de vainqueur sur le visage. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de joie face à la petite victoire de ce dernier. Bien sûr depuis quelques temps déjà ces petites victoires chanceuses, comme il aimait le dire, ne cessaient d'augmenter en nombre. Tout cela n'en était que plus excitant. Cependant une pensée revint rapidement dans l'esprit du plus grand des deux joueurs. Ce dernier fixa le blond avec un regard témoin de la trahison lui ayant été faite.

\- Parler de _ça_ en plein un contre un, c'est pas fair-play.

Le rire du mannequin remplit la cours vide de monde et figea le doux sourire de l'arrogant garçon face à lui.

\- Faire semblant d'oublier les règles non plus ce n'est pas très fair-play Aominecchi !

\- Mouais mais du coup ça veut dire que t'as triché donc ton coup de chance ne compte pas.

\- Méchant Aominecchi ! Ce n'était même pas un coup de chance d'abord !

La langue qui sortit d'un air taquin des lèvres légèrement rosées de Kise figea un instant Aomine. Ce dernier réalisant son malaise tenta de se distraire en continuant la conversation, tout en se dirigeant vers son ballon de basket.

\- De toute manière je m'en fais pas on va vous exploser cette année.

Le joueur à l'uniforme noir et rouge se pencha pour reprendre son ballon. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la surface rugueuse de ce dernier avec une douceur dont il n'était pas conscient. Puis, les yeux espiègles et pétillants, il se tourna vers le joueur de Kaijo.

\- Avec toi comme capitaine à Kaijo vous n'avez aucune chance.

Aomine laissa échapper un rire tandis que Kise protestait entre ses dents, tout en laissant sûrement échapper quelques jurons enfantins désignant à quel point Aomine pouvait s'avérer être un parfait idiot. Ce dernier par ailleurs détacha rapidement ses yeux du mannequin lorsqu'il quitta son champ de vision pour rejoindre leurs sacs négligemment jetés contre les grillages verts du terrain.

Le basané fit de nouveau face au panneau soutenant l'anneau de basket face à lui. Puis tout naturellement comme si son corps entier semblait happé par ce dernier il leva les bras plaçant son ballon au-dessus de sa tête. La fluidité de son geste le fit s'étirer de tout son corps en le plaçant durant un court instant sur la pointe des pieds. D'un petit mouvement de poignet la balle quitta ses mains pour partir s'envoler dans les airs. D'un air las mais avec un feu bouillant dans son cœur Aomine vit ledit objet venir se placer dans le filet. Rien de très difficile si on lui demandait son avis. Le ballon revint à lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de trop se déplacer et le garçon répéta ainsi l'opération.

Tandis que son corps répétait inlassablement ce mouvement son esprit à lui était à des lieux et des lieux ailleurs que sur ce pauvre terrain de basket. Ils avaient passé, Kise et lui, les deux derniers mois de vacances à s'entraîner pratiquement trois à cinq fois par semaine ici même. Leur seconde année de lycée s'était déroulée sous un nouveau jour. Après leurs liens ressoudés suite à la Winter Cup de leur première année lycéenne ainsi qu'au match joué contre l'équipe Américaine sous le drapeau des Vorpal Sword, il pouvait dire qu'en effet un bon nombre de choses avaient changé.

Or le plus grand changement que Aomine avait non seulement remarqué mais aussi tenté de réfuter était le fait que depuis peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Kise différemment. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que durant ces vacances d'été ils s'étaient côtoyés anormalement régulièrement et toujours sur ce même terrain de street basket, mais une chose était sûre. Il ne voyait plus Kise de la même façon. Il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre eux et ce depuis leur collège à Teiko. Il y avait toujours eu ce _lien_. Il se souvenait qu'avant même que le blond ne rentre dans leur équipe il avait lui-même déjà entendu parler du blond de par l'intermédiaire de Satsuki et de ses amies à elle. Puis Kise avait développé une admiration non dissimulée qui lui avait beaucoup plu à l'époque. Par ailleurs Aomine avait toujours cherché à cette période-là à régulièrement monopoliser son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien que souvent cela se résumait à de simples et sottes disputes. Il se souvenait avoir apprécié les moments d'admiration de Kise lorsque lui-même lui démontrait des mouvements de son sport favori.

Cependant cette relation s'était dégradée lorsqu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de son propre potentiel en tant que joueur de basket-ball. L'admiration de Kise n'était plus qu'une sorte de maladie gangreneuse, un carcan le plongeant de plus en plus profondément dans sa solitude. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'admiration de quelqu'un. Il voulait simplement un adversaire qui puisse lui tenir tête, pas une groupie de plus. Alors comment expliquer ce sentiment différent et affreusement effrayant et irritant qu'il ressentait pour le blond aujourd'hui ?

Depuis le jour où il avait pris conscience que le joueur de Kaijo avait cessé de l'admirer pour devenir le joueur formidable qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir sous un nouvel œil. Il savait que ces sentiments expliquaient aussi le fait qu'il avait décidé de se battre face à Haizaki lors de son année de seconde lors de la Winter Cup. Il ne l'avait pas compris à cette époque mais maintenant et notamment après ce match contre l'équipe américaine il ne pouvait être sûr que d'une chose. C'était qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Kise retomber dans cette phase d'admiration. Le joueur de basket qu'il était devenu, était celui qu'il était toujours destiné à être, or c'était contre ce genre de joueur que le basané voulait avoir un match sans merci. Ce genre de joueur qui visait haut et toujours plus haut, sans avoir peur de la défaite, sans avoir peur des conséquences. Sans avoir peur de lui. C'était avec ce joueur à ses cotés qu'il avait aimé jouer lorsqu'il formait la même équipe. Et il se souvenait avoir été fier de porter le même maillot que le blond et jouer en duo avec ce dernier.

Soudainement une voix le ramena à la douce réalité. Il prit alors conscience que le soleil était encore descendu dans le ciel répandant dans ce dernier des couleurs de magenta et d'oranger tout à fait plaisantes. Le ballon de basket était revenu buter contre ses baskets et l'adolescent se baissa à peine pour le reprendre. Il toucha son astre orangé du bout des doigts et insuffla son énergie dans ces derniers faisant rebondir la balle à grande vitesse. Celle-ci revint se placer pratiquement d'elle-même dans le creux de sa main. Aomine se tourna alors vers la source du bruit venant rompre le fil de ses pensées. Ce n'était selon lui pas un mal de revenir à la réalité, après tout réfléchir à des choses stupides alors qu'il jouait à l'instant même au basket était loin d'être plaisant. Rien que d'en prendre conscience lui mettait par ailleurs un douloureux mal de crâne.

Il s'avança donc vers Kise le ballon sous le bras et un regard fatigué lui étant propre. Cherchant inconsciemment à paraître détaché de tout comme si le simple fait que le monde puisse exister autour de lui l'indifférait totalement. C'est en prenant sa bouteille d'eau à moitié vide écroulée par-dessus son sac qu'il remarqua que Kise était au téléphone. Ce dernier souriait légèrement et ne cessait de remuer de la tête en manifestant son accord par un faible « oui ». Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi prendre la peine de remuer de la tête au téléphone et par conséquent de perdre ainsi de l'énergie si l'interlocuteur ne pouvait pas nous voir ?

Lorsqu'il retira finalement ses lèvres du goulot de sa bouteille tout en ingurgitant la dernière goulée d'eau il jeta un regard curieux au blond. Ce dernier avait cessé son appel téléphonique et avait déjà reposé son téléphone dans une poche à l'intérieur de son sac aux couleurs de son école.

\- C'était qui ? Demanda Aomine en replaçant sa bouteille au niveau de sa bouche.

\- Oh, c'était mon manager. Je vais avoir une séance de shooting photo la semaine prochaine alors il me prévient à l'avance.

\- Ah.

Aomine se laissa tomber à côté de son sac avant de reprendre une gorgée d'eau. Sa réponse concise était le reflet de l'attention qu'il portait à la profession à mi-temps de Kise. Il s'en souciait autant que le pet d'un rat du sud-ouest. Cependant le silence prolongé du blond tiqua son esprit déjà bien embourbé par ses propres pensées. Il glissa son regard vers le visage doux de l'autre adolescent et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Par ailleurs, le regard bleuté du basané s'attarda quelques secondes de trop sur cette douce lèvre très légèrement pulpeuse et un tantinet rougie par la torture que lui faisait subir Kise. Aomine se dépêcha de détacher son regard du visage du blond lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point son esprit parvenait à s'égarer dans des détails sans importance. Sans compter qu'il remarqua aussi au passage les longs doigts fins du joueur s'entremêler les uns aux autres, se maltraitant sans ménagement et se tordant dans tous les sens.

\- Oi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Aomine fronça légèrement des sourcils tandis qu'il observait de nouveau le visage de Kise. Ce dernier toujours debout à ses cotés semblait éviter de vouloir croiser son regard. Cependant au bout d'un moment le blond se décida à s'asseoir à côté du basané. S'obligeant à tout de même garder son regard loin de ce dernier.

\- Dis, tu penses que je ferais un bon capitaine ? Pour l'équipe de basket de Kaijo je veux dire. Comme la rentrée est demain, ça me monopolise l'esprit et bon je…

\- Ben ouais.

Kise tourna alors son visage vers Aomine plongeant son regard doré dans les prunelles océan du plus jeune. Le regard déterminé du mannequin laissait présager à Aomine qu'il allait commencer à émettre chacun des doutes rongeant son cœur. Le basané s'obligea donc à dompter son esprit pour ne pas se laisser se noyer dans les deux lacs dorés face à lui. Ainsi qu'à refréner l'envie d'un bâillement intempestif.

\- Je sais que je suis un très bon joueur de basket.

\- Ouais.

\- Je sais aussi que j'ai un très bon charisme qui me permet de me lier d'amitié rapidement aux gens m'entourant. Contrairement à toi.

\- Va te faire voir.

\- Je sais aussi que j'ai une beauté naturelle qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'attrayant.

\- Ou…

Aomine referma immédiatement la bouche, serrant fermement ses deux lèvres entre elles. Son esprit en ébullition fit fonctionner les deux neurones logeant illégalement dans son cerveau. Il n'allait tout de même pas répondre « oui » à une telle déclaration, non ? Il n'était tout de même pas débile à ce point ? Aomine se contenta alors pour réponse de plaquer sa main sur son visage se faisant mal au bout du nez par la même occasion. Refoulant ainsi ses sentiments et évacuant sa frustration.

\- Tu vas me faire la liste de toutes tes soi-disant qualités, idiot ?

\- Eh mais ça c'était méchant Aominecchi !

\- Bon accouche. De quoi t'as peur exactement ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dirigé d'équipe de basket. Tenta de se défendre faiblement Kise. Je sais comment faire rire les gens, comment leur remonter le moral, comment leur donner le sourire, je sais même faire ressentir le contraire de chacune de ces émotions aux personnes que je rencontre mais… Mais réunir différents joueurs sous un même objectif, les motiver, les pousser à devenir des joueurs de basket et plus précisément des joueurs de basket de Kaijo, j'ai jamais fait tout ça ! Et je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable... Kasamatsu-senpai savait le faire. Akashicchi aussi. Nijimura-senpai aussi ! Mais moi…

\- Kise, le coupa Aomine. Tu vas y arriver. Tu as une qualité que partagent tous les capitaines. Tu…

 _« Tu rayonnes de confiance. Cette confiance que tu donnes à ceux qui se trouvent_ _autour de toi. Cette confiance qu'ils te rendent lorsqu'ils te voient jouer. Tu es quelqu'un que l'on a envie de suivre parce que tu as cette confiance en toi qui rassure et motive les autres. »_ C'était les mots qu'Aomine avait envie de prononcer. C'était les simples faits et syllabes qui permettaient d'exprimer clairement ses pensées. Cependant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre. Sans compter que prononcer autant de mots à la fois risquerait de le fatiguer bien plus que nécessaire.

\- Je …? Le pressa Kise.

\- Tu as gagné la confiance de tes coéquipiers dès ton premier match de basket à Kaijo, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change. Et comme tu l'as dit tu es bon au basket, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu merdes en tant que capitaine.

\- Tu le penses réellement ? Insista Kise en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Ouais. Répondit simplement le garçon. Par contre ne t'attends pas à gagner face à nous. Capitaine ou pas je vais te dézinguer sur le terrain.

\- Eh ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire narquois tandis que le visage de Kise se transformait en une moue enfantine. Cependant Aomine tiqua lorsque la répartie de Kise parvint à ses oreilles :

\- En attendant le seul qui puisse être mon capitaine c'est moi-même !

À l'entente de cette phrase Aomine ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire franc et bon enfant. Son corps bougea de lui-même et vint se projeter contre celui du blond. Emprisonnant sa tête en-dessous de son bras, il lui frictionna le haut du crâne à l'aide de son poing gauche bien décidé à prendre sa revanche face à une telle mesquinerie. Le récent capitaine de Kaijo cependant ne se laissa nullement faire créant ainsi une douce dispute agrémentée de quelques coups amicaux. Une bagarre digne des collégiens qu'ils étaient encore trois ans auparavant.

* * *

Aomine referma doucement la porte derrière lui après s'être faufilé avec lassitude dans le petit hall d'entrée de sa maisonnée. Ses chaussures grincèrent légèrement contre le parquet et le joueur de basket s'abaissa sur ses genoux avec la ferme intention de les retirer rapidement. Après tout rien n'était plus plaisant que d'être libéré de ses chaussures et de marcher pieds nus. À moins que l'on porte des Michael Jordans. Là, c'était un tout autre sujet. Cependant les chaussures qu'il portait aux pieds étaient loin d'être les célèbres et appréciées Jordans. Aomine entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et son regard se tourna rapidement vers la personne se plaçant en dessous des lumières vives du couloir.

Il avait reconnu les pas de sa mère avant même que cette dernière ne soit dans son champ de vision. Son simple coup d'œil quant à lui avait permis de la détailler quelques secondes. Sa mère était plutôt grande de taille, avec des formes et des courbes tout à fait plaisantes. Aomine ne doutait pas que sa mère devait être une très belle femme plus jeune. Pas qu'elle se soit enlaidie avec le temps, loin de là, simplement le temps avait fait son œuvre en apposant en dessous de ses yeux de légères cernes et un regard fatigué qui semblait constamment s'accrocher à son visage. Ses cheveux avaient été réunis en un haut chignon sur sa tête qu'elle avait ensuite caché avec un foulard aux couleurs vives. L'odeur qu'elle ramena avec elle apprit à Aomine que cette dernière était en train de préparer le repas. Une autre certitude était qu'avec sa mère, Aomine savait qu'il ne risquerait jamais de mourir de faim.

\- Chéri ? Demanda-t-elle.

Aomine releva la tête vers sa mère retirant par la même occasion sa chaussure droite. Son air semblait inquiet presque sur la défensive et le cœur de l'adolescent se serra légèrement. L'air autour d'eux semblait s'être fait plus dense, le temps s'était dilaté et sa voix lui sembla lui parvenir de bien trop loin. Il avait la sensation d'être un animal pris au piège tandis que la porte d'entrée derrière lui ne semblait être rien d'autre qu'un épais mur de béton.

\- Hm ?

Au final il savait déjà les mots que sa mère prononcerait. Il avait appris à reconnaître ce ton dans sa voix, cette tristesse dans ses yeux, ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient les uns aux autres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être psychologue pour entrapercevoir le dilemme.

\- Ton père revient la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah.

Ce fut la seule réponse que le basketteur parvint à donner. Il retira sa seconde chaussure avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ne prenant plus le temps de défaire ses lacets. Puis il saisit son sac et dépassa sa mère sans la regarder.

\- Il ne restera que trois jours. L'informa-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux. Moins de temps il sera là et mieux ça sera pour tout le monde.

\- Daiki…

L'adolescent cependant ne voulut pas laisser le temps à sa génitrice de poursuivre, sa main s'agrippa en vitesse à la rampe des escaliers sur sa gauche et il commença à monter à la foulée les dix premières marches.

\- Daiki !

Le garçon s'arrêta net. Son corps dans l'obscurité témoignait du fait qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière du second étage. Il se tenait dos aux bas des escaliers où se trouvait sans aucun doute sa mère plongée dans la lumière.

\- Daiki, s'il-te-plaît essaie de ne pas t'opposer à lui lorsqu'il reviendra. Je suis consciente que votre relation n'a cessé de se dégrader mais je ne veux pas le voir s'énerver contre toi. Pas encore une fois.

\- De toute manière, s'il ne s'énerve pas contre moi ça sera contre toi.

\- Dans ce cas cela n'a aucune importance, je m'en fiche complètement.

Aomine sentit ses phalanges s'ancrer dans le bois de la rampe des escaliers tandis que son regard se tournait lentement derrière lui, se fixant dans celui de sa mère. Elle aussi possédait deux prunelles d'un bleu saisissant. Contrastant avec beauté avec sa peau brune.

\- Pour moi ça en a.

\- Daiki, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ouais, ouais c'est bon je fermerai ma gueule.

\- Surveille ton langage jeune homme. Et avant de monter tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tes chaussures en bas. De plus le repas sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes donc pas besoin de te déplacer jusque dans ta chambre, tu peux directement venir en cuisine pour mettre la table.

Le basané leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter sur-le-champs se contentant simplement de jeter son sac à dos tout en haut des escaliers. Le seul cri de sa mère, lui quémandant de faire les choses doucement, lui décrocha un sourire. Puis sans perdre une seconde de plus il redescendit les escaliers calmement. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient maintenant tournées plus que vers une seule personne. Son père.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici le second chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! =3 Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris ça me touche beaucoup surtout que je stress pas mal avec cette histoire ahah!**

 **Yupi:** **Salut! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissée ton ressentis! Je suis super heureuse que la discussion entre Aomine et sa mère t'ai plus car ça va être le point de départ de plein de chose! J'espère que la suite te plaire en tout cas et merci de ta review! Quand au titre de la fanfiction elle prendra du sens dans les chapitres à venir! =3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La photo**

Aomine mâchouilla le stylo bic glissé entre ses lèvres tandis que son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du ciel déjà lourdement chargé en de grisâtres nuages. Il n'était que le trois avril, soit le jour même de la rentrée des classes et la fatigue s'était déjà entièrement emparée de son corps. Seule l'idée de retrouver son gymnase de basket lui permettait de rester un minimum éveillé. Ce gymnase, il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'apprécier, depuis son entrée à Too il ne s'y était encore jamais senti réellement comme chez lui. Peut-être était-ce sans aucun doute le fait que ses meilleurs souvenirs de basket remontaient à l'époque de Teiko ? C'était toujours là-bas après tout qu'il s'était senti à son aise.

Cependant il n'était plus si certain qu'en y retournant dorénavant il parviendrait à retrouver ce sentiment de confort. Trop de choses s'y étaient déroulées. Trop de choses avaient changé. Les murs de ce gymnase les avaient lentement vu se métamorphoser sans rien pouvoir y faire. Aomine expira tout en s'étirant lentement les jambes. Non, définitivement, ces locaux renfermaient autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Le gymnase de Too quant à lui pouvait lui sembler moins reposant et calme certes, mais il lui avait offert assez d'enthousiasme pour qu'il se rende dorénavant à chacun de ses entraînements et procure de nouveau en lui une joie profonde lorsqu'il jouait au basket.

Le regard bleuté du basané se dirigea lentement vers un garçon de petite taille assis trois rangs au-devant et sur sa droite. Ce dernier grattait son cahier avec frénésie, le nez affreusement proche de ce dernier ne manquant aucun dire du professeur. Ses cheveux courts et châtains avaient légèrement poussé depuis sa première année de lycée. En le voyant, avec une carrure si frêle, un regard si grand et effrayé ainsi qu'une présence si peu marquée, beaucoup de gens pourraient se permettre de le prendre de haut. Personne ne pourrait d'un simple coup d'œil deviner qu'il était capitaine de l'une des plus prestigieuse équipe lycéenne de basket-ball. Pourtant, il l'était bel et bien. Contrôlant même l'une des bêtes les plus féroces de la Génération Miracle.

Aomine s'avachit de nouveau sur sa table en plaçant son stylo sur son index et son pouce tout en s'entraînant à le faire tourner sous des figures complexes. Wakamatsu avait pris congé l'année précédente tout en choisissant comme capitaine le jeune et craintif Sakurai. Il n'aurait pu faire meilleur choix. Aomine en était certain. Malgré cette conviction, le basané ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Sentiment complètement incompréhensible car il se savait incapable de garder son calme à diriger des débiles sachant à peine faire rebondir un ballon sur un parquet. Il n'était pas une baby-sitter, merci mais très peu pour lui. S'imaginer remonter le moral à des troupes ayant perdu la volonté de se battre durant un match lui suffisait pour lui donner envie de tout casser. Néanmoins contrairement à bon nombre de ses amis il n'était pas devenu capitaine. Akashi l'était depuis sa toute première année lycéenne. Midorima avait hérité de ce poste de capitaine dès sa seconde année. Kagami l'était devenu, tout comme Kise et Sakurai, lors de sa troisième et dernière année après la retraite de son senpai Hyuuga. Même Kuroko avait reçu la place de vice-capitaine dès que Kagami avait été promu en tant que capitaine. Au final il n'y avait que Murasakibara qui se retrouvait dans la même position que lui. Soit à ne diriger aucun autre homme que lui-même.

Aomine se renfrogna à cette pensée. Le simple fait d'imaginer Murasakibara en tant que capitaine d'une équipe de basket relevait d'une mauvaise blague. Mais une mauvaise blague à laquelle l'école de Yosen avait pensé ! Son propre lycée à lui n'avait jamais émis la possibilité que lui, Aomine Daiki, membre de la Génération Miracle, titulaire des Vorpals Swords puisse un jour diriger des hommes. Personne n'avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'un jour il pourrait peut-être, si une personne assez insensée faisait irruption dans le gymnase, être promu au rang de capitaine. Aurait-il été réellement si mauvais si jamais il avait accédé à un tel poste ? Après tout il savait jouer au basket mieux que quiconque. Si on omettait de mentionner Akashi, bien sûr. Il savait faire exécuter des ordres grâce à son regard effrayant et naturel. Du moins si ceux qu'il dirigeait ne portaient pas le nom de Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara ou Akashi. Il était assez effrayant et confiant pour à la fois effrayer ses ennemis et motiver son équipe alors que lui manquait-il donc, fatalement, par rapport aux autres ?

\- Eh pssst…

Cette voix d'homme le sortit instantanément de ses pensées et le basketteur en pleine réflexion dévisagea son camarade de classe assis à sa droite. Ce dernier était plutôt grand de taille, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun clair, sa peau blanche. Il revêtait un simple t-shirt vert et un pantalon noir resserré au niveau des chevilles. Ses deux oreilles étaient percées par des boucles d'oreilles noires et Aomine se demanda si le règlement du lycée accordait réellement un tel accoutrement. L'uniforme n'était-il donc pas obligatoire ?

\- T'as pas une feuille à me passer, j'ai oublié les miennes chez moi ?

\- Nan, démerde-toi… Grincha Aomine en posant son menton entre ses deux bras repliés sous lui.

Non, sincèrement, de quoi manquait-il réellement pour être capitaine ?

Aomine tourna brusquement la tête vers son voisin qui s'était déjà penché de l'autre côté pour demander à une jeune fille timide la même requête qu'au basané. Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Aomine rappelait déjà son camarade.

\- Tiens, la voilà ta feuille.

\- Oh merci mec, tu gères ! Le gratifia-t-il avec un large sourire.

Aomine grogna en guise de réponse tandis que du rouge lui montait aux joues. D'accord il était un peu égoïste et égocentrique ça il le savait déjà… Mais est-ce que une telle chose pouvait réellement l'empêcher de diriger une équipe de basket ? Tandis que tous les capitaines défilaient dans son esprit il prit alors conscience qu'en effet il était loin de répondre aux critères fondamentaux. Il n'inspirait pas la confiance à ses coéquipiers, au premier regard il leur faisait peur. Il préférait marquer de lui-même plutôt que de diriger le ballon vers ses coéquipiers même si il avait fait de gros progrès depuis sa première Winter Cup. La patience ne faisait pas partie de ses traits de caractère non plus. La rigueur et la ponctualité encore moins.

La sonnerie finit par retentir au sein même de la salle de classe et Aomine referma son cahier et son livre de mathématiques avec irritation et force. Il attrapa ses affaires pour les jeter pêle-mêle dans son sac à dos et attrapa sa besace de sport qu'il balança par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hey, mec !

Aomine se retourna alors qu'il se trouvait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le voisin de table lui ayant quelques instants plus tôt demandé des feuilles se dirigea vers lui. Le basané leva les yeux au ciel et se plaça dans le couloir, collant son dos aux fenêtres donnant sur la cour extérieure.

\- Salut, moi c'est Akio Maeda, mais appelle-moi Akio !

Se présenta le brun en lui tendant sa main. Aomine baissa son regard sur cette dernière avant de lever un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi je t'appellerai ?

\- Ahah ! S'exclama Akio. T'es un marrant toi ! Tu es Aomine Daiki, c'est ça ? Tu as joué dans l'équipe des Vorpal Sword face à l'équipe américaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais…

\- J'étais dans les gradins ce jour-là ! Se vanta son camarade de classe. Y a pas à dire, tu étais vraiment incroyable sur le terrain !

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Aomine-kun ? Intervint une petite voix.

L'interpellé baissa son regard sur sa droite pour découvrir Sakurai.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre discussion ! Désolé ! Mais ça va être l'heure de l'entraînement, désolé, désolé !

\- T'interromps rien du tout. Intervint Aomine en se détachant du mur. De toute manière on n'avait rien à se dire de plus.

\- Je peux venir vous voir jouer ? S'enquit Aiko.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sakurai, bien que étonné par cette demanda, accepta sa requête avec un sourire grand comme une pastèque et un air tout à fait enfantin. Tandis que leurs pieds les menaient doucement vers le gymnase, Aiko ne cessait de discuter avec le capitaine d'Aomine. Ce dernier par ailleurs ne put empêcher un bâillement de franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'il descendait les dernières marches des escaliers. Il n'avait pas du tout suivi la conversation se déroulant entre les deux garçons derrière lui, mais son attention fut captée suite à la demande de Sakurai.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dû changer de lycée ?

\- Je me suis fait virer ! S'exclama le brun en fermant les yeux d'un air désolé.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! S'excusa Sakurai. C'était très impoli de ma part de demander une chose pareille, désolé, désolé !

\- Bof, non t'inquiète, ce n'est pas de ta faute de toute manière ahah !

Les trois camarades de classe finirent par arriver au gymnase. A peine entré dans l'immense hall, Aomine sut qu'il n'allait pas réellement apprécier cet entraînement. Malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, un monde incroyable se trouvait déjà dans le gymnase. Sans compter que les nouveaux semblaient s'être fait encore plus nombreux que l'année précédente. Akashi avait émis l'idée qu'une telle chose s'expliquait par le fait que chacune de leur école n'avait cessé de remporter tournois et titres au fil des années. Sans compter que dorénavant et ce depuis trois ans maintenant, le lycée de Too hébergeait un basketteur déjà renommé malgré son âge.

Aomine enleva ses chaussures avec rapidité sans même prendre le temps de défaire ses lacets. Du coin de l'œil il vit deux hommes habillés entièrement en noir s'approcher de son petit groupe. D'une voix rauque et pressée il dicta à ses camarades de classe « on se dépêche les gars ». Sans même attendre Sakurai il se releva en tenant dans sa main droite sa paire de chaussures et marcha à une allure rapide jusqu'aux vestiaires face à lui. Surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil les deux journalistes habillés de noir et munis de leur attirail. Il pressa le pas.

Il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, et c'était répondre à des questions débiles à des personnes ne connaissant pratiquement rien du basket. Depuis que l'année passée lui et son équipe Vorpal Swords avait vaincu l'équipe américaine, les journalistes n'avaient cessé d'envahir leur gymnase. Autant lors de sa seconde année de lycée Wakamatsu était parvenu à les garder assez loin d'Aomine, autant cette année le basané savait qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte des vestiaires il jeta tout de même un regard en arrière. Sakurai se courbait devant les deux hommes exerçant leur profession, tandis que ses excuses résonnaient dans le gymnase.

Aomine reporta son attention sur sa propre personne et ouvrit la porte. Les vestiaires semblaient pratiquement vides maintenant que les troisièmes années étaient partis et que les premières années n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de voir les lieux. L'adolescent partit donc s'asseoir sur un banc en jetant à terre ses deux sacs sans une once de remord. Il retira rapidement son gilet et son t-shirt. Son pantalon ne tarda pas à suivre et il fourra ensuite le tout dans son sac de sport. Un garçon s'approcha alors de lui et Aomine lui accorda un bref regard.

\- Salut ! S'exclama ce dernier.

\- Salut, Etsuo.

Etsuo était un titulaire de seconde année spécialisé en tant que meneur. Le même poste qu'occupait Akashi, donc autant dire que l'année précédente lorsque Too c'était de nouveau retrouvé face à Rakuzan, le pauvre Etsuo n'avait eu aucune chance. Cependant c'était un joueur très prometteur et même s'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, Aomine parvenait à lui vouer une confiance toute particulière lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux sur le terrain. Sans compter qu'Etsuo était aussi capable de lui faire de très belles passes dans le feu de l'action qui les avaient à maintes reprises permis de garder une avance non négligeable sur la plupart des équipes rencontrées.

La porte s'ouvrit précipitamment pour faire rentrer deux nouvelles personnes. Sakurai et un autre membre de l'équipe de basket de Too, qui ne possédait pas le titre de titulaire, mais qui restait néanmoins un très bon remplaçant lorsque cela s'imposait.

\- Bonjour, capitaine ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés courts sur le côté droit.

\- Bonjour Etsuo. Désolé, mais comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

\- Très bien, merci ! Nous sommes allés en Corée du Sud avec mes parents mais j'ai tout de même pu ramener mon ballon de basket !

\- Le plus important quoi. Intervint Aomine.

\- Exactement ! S'esclaffa le meneur. J'ai beaucoup pratiqué mes dribbles et mes tirs longues distances !

\- Tant mieux alors, désolé mais comme ça on pourra te tester sur le terrain !

\- J'espère bien ! Vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a tout de même dehors c'est incroyable ! Enfin je me souviens que lors de ma première année aussi il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais de ce point de vue je trouve la foule encore plus effrayante.

\- De toute manière, plus de la moitié vont se retirer avant la fin de la semaine. Affirma le basané. Et on verra tout de suite ceux qui ressortent du lot.

Tandis que Aomine toujours à moitié nu enfilait ses chaussures de sport rouges et noires, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit à la volée. La silhouette qui s'y dessina fut une jeune fille aux formes plus que généreuses dont les longs cheveux réunis en une couette pendaient dans son dos.

\- Satsuki, la porte ! S'énerva Aomine.

\- Oh, pardon ! S'excusa la rose avec un grand sourire sans montrer aucune gêne face aux garçons déshabillés face à elle. C'était juste pour vous dire qu'il faut vous dépêcher, le coach commence à s'impatienter !

\- Et t'étais obligée de rentrer pour nous dire ça ? Bougonna le membre de la génération miracle. On est tous en calebar !

\- Rooh, ça va Dai-chan, lorsque l'on était petit et qu'on jouait dans la rivière c'était bien toi que je voyais tout nu !

\- Satsu !

L'adolescente laissa échapper un rire moqueur avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte, son calepin sous le bras gauche.

\- Tes fesses étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus mignonnes à cette époque-là !

Puis sur cette provocation la jeune fille referma la porte laissant derrière elle un vestiaire se retenant difficilement de rire, et un Aomine debout immobile face à la porte.

\- Rooh c'est bon fermez-là ! Bougonna-t-il.

Son uniforme fut enfilé en moins de deux et il resta quelques instants à observer le chiffre cinq ornant son torse. La pensée qu'il entamait finalement sa dernière année lycéenne le traversa et il repoussa cette pensée violemment dans un coin perdu de son esprit. Il poussa du bout du pied son sac de sport en-dessous du banc sur lequel il s'était assis quelques instants plus tôt et se dirigea vers la sortie. Etsuo le suivit de près gardant toujours un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Une fois sorti du vestiaire et tandis que les deux camarades se dirigeaient vers leur coach, Etsuo ne put s'empêcher de placer une remarque suite à l'entrée de Momoi. Une remarque qui fut suivie d'un « va te faire voir » digne d'une répartie d'un enfant de maternelle par le plus âgé.

Le basané se plaça donc face aux gradins regorgeant de nombreux élèves, certains s'habillant en vêtements de sport et d'autres déjà revêtus de leurs shorts et joggings. D'autres comme Akio n'étaient là qu'en simple spectateur et ils semblaient être des plus bruyants. Aomine cependant n'y prêta pas attention. Sakurai et le reste de ses coéquipiers revêtant l'uniforme ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Une fois tous en ligne, mains dans le dos –mis à part le basané qui baillait comme un hippopotame–, le coach fit venir à ses cotés Sakurai. Ce dernier se plaça face aux gradins et dos à ses joueurs.

Aomine remarqua que ce dernier tremblait légèrement et le rouge lui était monté aux joues à une vitesse affolante. Il ne retint un sourire moqueur qu'avec modération tandis que le discours de ce dernier envahissait le gymnase redevenu relativement silencieux.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Sakurai, capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Too ! Je suis honoré de vous voir si nombreux aujourd'hui pour venir entretenir à nos côtés la passion du basket ! Aujourd'hui face à vous je vais nommer de mon propre chef, le vice-capitaine de cette équipe. Je nomme Etsuo Takahashi !

\- Etsuo Takahashi, approche-toi ! Le pressa le coach.

Aomine sentit un sentiment de déception lui enserrer et picoter doucement le cœur. Cependant il ne détourna pas son regard des gradins gardant la tête droite et le menton levé. Après tout, il semblait logique d'élever son camarade au rang de vice-capitaine car ce dernier avait un charisme naturel qui lui permettait d'accaparer la confiance de ses pairs et de nouer des liens avec les autres très rapidement. Ce dernier revint se placer rapidement auprès d'Aomine une fois que les instructions du coach furent prises. Un sourire fier et le torse bombé, Aomine avait la sensation de ne voir qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un enfant, non ?

Puis lorsque leur coach eut fini de se présenter, il passa à la présentation de chacun de ses joueurs. A chaque fin de présentation le public applaudissait avec frénésie et fracas. Aomine se dota d'un sourire en coin lorsqu'il nota tout de même que le coach n'eut pas le temps de finir sa présentation en tant qu'as de l'équipe, que les élèves applaudissaient déjà avec enthousiasme. Non, finalement, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison d'être jaloux. Il était Aomine Daiki, joueur de la Génération Miracle, titulaire de l'équipe de Too, joueur incontesté de l'équipe de Vorpal Sword, un joueur exceptionnel sans aucun doute possible.

Le coach referma ses lèvres avant de dicter à l'audience de se lever et de se répartir sur les différents terrains de basket. Aomine, la mine lasse et décontractée, s'apprêtait à commencer son échauffement lorsque soudain deux petits hommes tout de noir habillés vinrent se placer face à lui. L'un tenait un appareil photo qu'il braqua aussitôt sur le basané et le second tenait entre ses mains un carnet de notes sur lequel il comptait retranscrire toutes les paroles d'Aomine. Ce dernier exaspéré ne put s'empêcher de se sentir irrité par une telle action. Après tout la seule chose qu'il voulait réellement faire était jouer au basket, pas faire sa fausse star. Cependant lorsqu'il jeta un regard implorant à son coach pour qu'il vienne le sortir de cette situation Aomine ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une promesse de sang s'il ne répondait pas convenablement aux réponses de ces derniers. Alors, il souffla d'exaspération et commença finalement par écouter ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

* * *

Aomine laissa tomber ses sacs contre le grillage de fer entrelacé aux couleurs verdâtres. Ces derniers s'affalaient sur deux autres sacs à dos aux couleurs bleues et blanches sur lesquels l'insigne du collège de Kaijo se trouvait inscrite. Un sourire vint naturellement orner ses lèvres lorsque l'adolescent croisa le regard du mannequin se tournant vers lui après avoir réussi un panier des plus impressionnants.

\- Tu es en retard Aominecchi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de tendre ses mains en direction du blond. Kise, comprenant son geste, lui passa le ballon orangé sans une once d'hésitation. Celui-ci aussitôt placé entre ses mains fut victime d'un dribble menaçant et sauvage. Semblant être parfaitement maîtrisé malgré une absence claire et totale de logique relevant d'un schéma précis. La balle zigzagua à de maintes reprises, décrivant des courbes et des lignes hétérogènes entre ses tibias. Puis après cette danse propre à l'adolescent, ce dernier s'élança dans les airs et abattit violemment l'astre oranger dans le cercle rougeâtre.

Le ballon passa dans le filet et retomba sur le sol en un bruit fort et mat. Ce ne fut que quelques rebonds plus tard que la main du garçon lâcha l'objet au-dessus de lui retombant sans grâce sur le sol. Son visage se releva vers celui du blond, un sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient et pétillaient d'une façon que le basané avait appris à reconnaître comme étant de l'excitation et de l'admiration. Une admiration bien différente de celle qu'il lui témoignait il y a quelques années. Cependant c'était dorénavant cette lueur-là que l'adolescent au regard bleuté recherchait, une admiration pétillante et tendre. Promesse d'adrénaline et de compétition. Ils étaient égaux et rivaux.

\- Aominecchi, on se fait un un contre un ?!

\- C'est parti ! S'exclama le basané.

\- Aujourd'hui on change les règles ! On ne peut pas toucher au ballon avec sa main droite ! Tous nos mouvements doivent se faire avec la main gauche uniquement !

Aomine fit rebondir dans sa main le ballon en acquiesçant tout en affichant un grand sourire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré le fait que ses entraînements au lycée aient repris, il ne se sentait jamais aussi bien un ballon en main que lorsqu'il jouait contre ses pairs. Tant qu'à jouer contre Kise, c'était un peu comme marquer un panier à trois points durant la dernière seconde de match. Excessivement plaisant.

Leur jeu dura de longues dizaines de minutes. Ces dernières se transformèrent en une longue demi-heure puis en une longue heure. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Aomine dunka par-dessus le blond pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur jeu qu'il s'arrêta pour plonger son regard marin dans les deux lacs dorés de son ami.

\- On peut savoir ce que t'as ? T'es nul aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué de la main gauche Aominecchi ! Puis c'est très méchant de ta part de dire ça ! Je crois bien que je vais pleurer devant tant de méchanceté !

\- Idiot, ricana l'autre. Non, mais sérieusement je sais que tu es mauvais avec ta main gauche, tu t'es jamais entraîné assez avec elle de toute manière.

\- Méchant ! Feignit Kise en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Aomine haussa un sourcil ne tombant pas dans la mascarade que lui faisait le mannequin. Il le connaissait trop. Le basané sentait son torse se soulever avec rapidité tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Sans pour autant retirer le doux sourire ornant ses lèvres.

\- Bon moi je vais boire, j'ai trop soif ! L'informa le joueur de Kaijo tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son sac bleuté au pas de course.

Son t-shirt blanc tendait à devenir transparent dû à la sueur qu'il avait sécrétée suite à leur heure intensive de basket. L'as de Too détourna son regard avant de le suivre d'un pas lent tout en tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi s'attardait-il sur des détails aussi inintéressants ? Dernièrement il se laissait bien trop distraire par des faits gênants. Surtout lorsque cela concernait le blond. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la période estivale -bien que cette dernière touchait à sa fin- qui réveillait ses hormones ou si une autre explication plus sombre semblait plausible. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son sac, il s'assit auprès du blond qui commençait déjà à vider sa bouteille d'eau. Aomine suivit son mouvement en prélevant la sienne de son sac et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose. Une fois sa soif assouvie, il reposa sa bouteille vide à terre et laissa sa tête s'abattre sur le grillage derrière lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même tandis que l'adolescent jouissait de l'adrénaline parcourant encore ses veines.

Au vue du silence se prolongeant sans explication, Aomine releva sa paupière droite dirigeant sa pupille vers son camarade de jeu. Kise avait le visage baissé vers son ballon de basket et le faisait rouler à terre pour le faire passer de sa main droite à sa main gauche sans grande conviction. Aomine mena sa main alors vers la tempe du garçon et lui infligea une pichenette qui le fit violemment sursauter.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal Aominecchi !

\- Bon arrête de faire ton gosse et dis-moi ce que t'as, sinon je vais te frapper et là tu auras une raison d'avoir mal.

Le blond afficha une moue consternée face à la mise en garde du basané. Les deux garçons restèrent à se fixer l'un l'autre durant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne ferme les paupières en remuant de la main comme pour chasser un insecte.

\- Ce n'est pas très important Aominecchi…

\- Mais ? Demanda l'autre tandis que l'impatience l'envahissait peu à peu.

\- Mais rien du tout. Assura le blond. J'étais juste en train de penser à ma première séance d'entraînement en tant que capitaine…

\- Et alors ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Non, non ! Enfin pas vraiment quoi. Je me fais sans doute des idées pour pas grand-chose !

\- Bon, tu fais chier là.

\- Non mais c'est vrai Aominecchi ! S'exclama le blond en se tournant complètement vers son ami. Je veux dire c'est sans doute normal lors d'un premier jour d'avoir des doutes. Mais comment te dire ? Il y a un nouveau que j'ai immédiatement remarqué aujourd'hui. C'est un très bon joueur et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, le coach et plusieurs de mes autres coéquipiers l'ont repéré. Même Kasamatsu-senpai qui était dans les gradins aujourd'hui a tilté, ça s'est vu à son regard.

\- C'est quoi le problème alors ?

Kise baissa alors pour la première fois les yeux. Le silence s'installa de nouveau et la température sembla chuter légèrement durant ce laps de temps. Le basané vit le capitaine de Kaijo relever le regard tout en évitant délibérément de placer ses yeux dans les siens. Ce dernier prit cependant une inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Il… Il me rappelle un peu toi… Lorsque nous étions à la fin de notre collège…

Si le froid avait établi un fin voile auparavant sur la cour, le basané eut soudain la sensation qu'il s'abattit sur lui comme une masse lourde. Kise replaça doucement son regard caramel dans celui d'Aomine attendant que ce dernier exprime ses pensées. Cependant, rien n'arrivait. Pour la simple cause que l'adolescent à l'uniforme sombre ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son comportement de fin de collège. Il se souvenait de son attitude plus que déplorable et même si des traces restaient encore ancrées en lui, il se savait changé. Ainsi, face à Kise lui annonçant une telle nouvelle, il ne pouvait que sentir un sentiment d'agacement et de colère. Après tout son changement de personnalité lors du collège et de son début lycée n'avait fait que l'éloigner graduellement de Kise. Sans compter qu'il se revoyait le jour de l'Interhigh, lorsque son équipe venait de vaincre Kaijo. L'image de Kise à terre s'ancrait de nouveau face à lui. Il l'avait blessé. Autant lui que Kuroko, par ailleurs. C'était des faits qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter, d'autant plus qu'ils venaient de lui.

\- Ouais bah s'il te fait chier tu le tabasses et ça lui refoutra les neurones en place. Sinon tu m'appelles et c'est moi qui viendrai m'occuper de lui, y a pas de soucis.

\- Ahah, merci Aominecchi ! Le remercia le blond soulagé de sa réaction. Mais je ne veux pas trop m'avancer après tout nous n'avons eu qu'un seul entraînement ensemble pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas juger une personne correctement en si peu de temps.

\- Mouais. Lui accorda Aomine. N'empêche que tu devrais quand même prendre une batte de baseball. Au cas où.

\- Eh ! Je te rappelle que je suis le capitaine je ne peux pas maltraiter mes joueurs ! En plus…

Cependant Kise ne continua pas sa phrase, s'immobilisant d'un seul coup et écarquillant un peu plus des yeux. Aomine sentit son corps agir automatiquement en se plaçant sur ses gardes et se contractant comme un félin agirait face à une menace. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kise sortit son portable de son short en s'écriant « Oh ! J'ai reçu un sms ! » que le visage d'Aomine se métamorphosa peu à peu en un visage blasé. Comment le blond pouvait-il encore s'étonner de recevoir des sms ? Si Aomine recevait un sms cela pouvait tout à fait être considéré comme un exploit, mais Kise… Le joueur de Too leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau du blond pour se désaltérer une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kise était réellement un très bon comédien.

\- Ooooh ils sont trop mignons ! S'exclama Kise. Regarde !

Puis sans mise en garde Aomine jeta un regard au portable que Kise venait de lui mettre sous le nez. A peine l'information parvenait à son cerveau qu'il ne put retenir ses muscles faciaux. L'eau présente dans sa bouche fut projetée avec violence sur le sol en face de lui tandis que Kise écartait son téléphone, dégoûté par un tel comportement. Cependant à peine eut-il réalisé ce qu'il venait de voir sur cet écran de téléphone qu'Aomine sauta sur le mannequin. S'allongeant à moitié sur lui et se battant avec ce dernier comme un enfant pour récupérer son portable qu'il attrapa avec succès. Toujours dans une position des plus excentriques le basané put enfin observer la photo sous toutes ses coutures.

Cette dernière dépeignait deux garçons enlacés l'un avec l'autre. Le plus grand aux cheveux violet réunis en une queue de cheval basse avait soulevé le garçon plus petit dans les airs. La bouche du joueur de la génération miracle semblait occupée à faire un french kiss d'un niveau professionnel. Le second garçon aux cheveux noirs quant à lui avait saisi le visage du plus grand comme pour l'empêcher de détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs joues à tous deux semblaient teintées d'un doux voile rougeâtre. Aomine en déduisit qu'ils avaient sans aucun doute un peu bu au vue des couleurs hétérogènes et variées s'élevant derrière eux. Ils semblaient se trouver à une fête mouvementée.

\- Attends ! S'étonna Aomine en ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'écran. C'est bien Murasakibara et le pote de Kagami, là ?!

\- Tu m'écrases Aominecchi ! Se plaignit le blond. Oui ce sont eux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne autant !

\- Non mais tu rigoles ? ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE S'EMBRASSER ! S'exclama-t-il en tournant son regard vers l'as de Kaijo.

\- Et alors ? C'est normal pour un couple !

\- Pour un couple ?! S'écria une fois de plus Aomine en se redressant cette fois et en saisissant les épaules du blond. ILS SONT EN COUPLE ? ILS SONT GAYS ?

\- Eh du calme Aominecchi ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont en couple, depuis le milieu de l'année dernière déjà ! Tu ne savais pas ? Puis Murasakibaracchi, oui je pense qu'il est gay, Himuro par contre je crois qu'il est plus bisexuel ou pansexuel.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? Puis tu le savais depuis quand toi, d'abord ?

\- Moi ? Bah je l'ai su le soir même où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Depuis l'année dernière quoi !

Aomine ferma les yeux et retira ses mains des épaules de Kise tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il devait rester calme et saisir les informations une à une. Cependant l'image de Murasakibara embrassant Himuro ne parvenait pas à sortir de son esprit. Qui l'eut cru ? Lui-même n'y aurait jamais pensé ! Sans compter qu'il venait d'apprendre leur relation pratiquement six mois plus tard ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était totalement à la ramasse lorsque cela concernait les rumeurs. Même lorsque ces dernières concernaient ses amis. Il se demanda alors si Satsuki était au courant et il se promit de le lui demander expressément dès le lendemain.

\- Ouah ça fait trop bizarre quand même… Murasakibara est gay.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le blond. Tu as du mal avec l'homosexualité ?

\- Err… Comment dire… Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me dérange, loin de là. Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est pas moi qui vais leur dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus... Mais je m'y attendais juste pas quoi… Murasakibara est gay. Répéta-t-il comment s'il tentait de s'en persuader.

\- En effet, rigola Kise. Il l'est. Et il est en couple avec Himuro.

\- Ouah… Laissa échapper simplement Aomine en s'allongeant sur le bitume noirâtre tout en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Le basané tout en se plongeant dans ses réflexions ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son ami. Ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents, irradiant de joie et de bonne humeur. Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement tandis qu'il dévoilait ses dents blanches en harmonie avec sa peau. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds quant à elles dégringolèrent lentement sur son visage faisant penser à Aomine à un astre en pleine ascension.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici désolée de pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il est très différents des précédents chapitres ahah ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Bêta-lectrice :** **Erizu-sama !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'Empereur**

Le brun attrapa le haut de son t-shirt pour éponger son propre visage dégoulinant de sueur. Une perle irritante n'avait cessé de le démanger en glissant le long de son nez et cette dernière venait maintenant de s'écraser sur les mailles de son uniforme. Takao Kazunari ferma alors doucement les yeux soustrayant son regard d'aigle au reste de la salle. Des voix s'élevaient derrière lui comme un bruit de fond difficilement perceptible. Sa respiration saccadée et chaude semblait être le témoin de son entraînement éprouvant, et par conséquent du match qu'il venait tout juste de jouer.

C'était irritant de penser que cette journée qui aurait dû être magnifique venait d'être tachée par ces deux heures si simples et pourtant si intenses de basketball. La rentrée ayant eu lieu le jour même, le garçon n'avait donc pas été étonné de trouver des nouveaux encore plus abondants que l'année précédente dans le gymnase de Shutoku. Après tout leur lycée ne cessait de démontrer la valeur de sa réputation en libérant en fin de terminale des élèves à l'avenir bien prometteur. Autant sur un niveau scolaire que sportif. Cette popularité se manifestait aussi face à la présence de deux journalistes, possédant chacun un regard sévère, qui avaient monopolisé l'actuel capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

Le brun relâcha son t-shirt puis tout en sentant ce dernier glisser le long de sa peau, il jeta un regard vers son camarade aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier avait été encore une fois retiré de son rôle de guide de jeu pour répondre aux questions de ces dits journalistes. Takao se dirigea alors vers leur coach aux cheveux bruns coupés courts qui ne cessait de jeter des regards agacés en direction de son joueur le plus prometteur. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas que ces deux journalistes interrompent sans cesse l'entraînement de l'as de l'équipe. Cependant, l'école lui avait dicté des règles strictes à l'égard de Midorima Shintaro. Ce dernier devrait durant la première séance répondre à toutes les questions des journalistes et donner par la même occasion une image exemplaire du lycée dans lequel il étudiait.

Malgré tout, une fois tous les joueurs –excepté le capitaine- ramenés à son niveau, ce ne fut plus un regard agacé mais un regard colérique qui se plaça sur le visage de l'entraîneur. Takao détourna le regard pour entrapercevoir le couloir menant à leurs vestiaires. Très sincèrement il devinait déjà ce que leur coach allait leur dire. Au début de l'entraînement il avait séparé ses joueurs sans prendre en compte leurs niveaux, en cinq groupes différents. Chacun de ces groupes regroupant une dizaine d'adolescents. Le brun se retrouvant dans le groupe numéro un avait pu jouer aux côtés de deux autres titulaires, ainsi qu'aux cotés de Midorima. Illustrant leur parfait duo aux journalistes ébahis. Ses autres camarades de groupe lui étaient connus uniquement par le biais des entraînements. Uniquement deux joueurs de première année avaient été placés à leurs côtés. Le plus grand des deux possédait des cheveux noirs de jais et un collier distinctif fait en argent. Le second de plus petite taille et moins doué que le précédent possédait de grands yeux dorés ainsi qu'une chevelure châtain excessivement bouclée. Le plus grand se dénommait Akihiro et le second revêtait le nom de Yuo.

Takao ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir au premier tandis que ce dernier, ballon en dessous du bras, fixait leur coach avec une arrogance et une insolence lui étant propre. Un air qui était resté accroché à son visage durant tout l'entraînement.

\- Bon, ça ne va pas du tout. Commença l'entraîneur. Je vais commencer par les titulaires. Tout d'abord toi, Takao. Je suis parfaitement conscient que le jeu que tu entretiens avec Midorima a été compliqué à mettre en place et qu'il est donc plus difficile pour toi de caler le jeu global sur quelque chose de plus calme. Cependant tu ne dois pas oublier ton poste en tant que meneur. Midorima est rapide et talentueux, tu ne peux pas demander à ce que tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain soient de son niveau. En tant que meneur c'est à toi de t'adapter sur eux et pas l'inverse, et n'hésite pas à passer grâce à tes dribbles à travers la défense adverse, tu es doué à ça alors fais-le.

Le garçon baissa les yeux à ses pieds durant un court instant, prenant conscience des remarques que venait de lui faire son coach. Puis il croisa de nouveau son regard pour lui afficher l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Compris, coach !

\- Bien… Maintenant vous autres…

Le brun se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, se soustrayant ainsi à la réalité l'entourant. Les dribbles. Il se souvenait les avoir pratiqué avec ardeur lors de la fin de son collège. Lorsqu'il attendait encore la réponse de son prochain lycée et qu'il n'avait en tête que l'image de Midorima Shintaro. Ce joueur qui l'avait obnubilé, qui lui avait fait perdre tout espoir et toute volonté durant ce match collégien. C'était avec l'espoir de pouvoir l'affronter puis le battre qu'il avait durant deux longs mois pratiqué ses dribbles sans relâche, avec pour seule volonté d'exceller à ce niveau. Une fois rentré à Shutoku et ayant découvert le vert dans son équipe, il n'avait pas cessé cet entraînement spécifique pour autant. Tentant de se hisser du mieux qu'il pouvait au même niveau que le vert. Ses dribbles… Ils étaient devenus énergiques et vivaces. Puissants et effrayants. Et pourtant inefficaces.

Alors pourquoi avait-il cessé de les utiliser lorsqu'il passait la ligne de milieu de terrain ? Pourquoi avait-il intentionnellement endormi cette force puissante au fond de lui ?

C'était les questions que se posaient ses coéquipiers. Les questions brillants au fond des pupilles vertes de Midorima, sans que ce dernier ne puisse les formuler à haute voix.

Takao était intérieurement soulagé que ce dernier s'abstienne et le vert devait sans doute voir que le brun ne s'en sentait pas d'en parler. Car après tout comment Takao pourrait avouer à Midorima qu'il ressentait un sentiment aussi fort au fond de lui et aussi honteux ? Il avait déjà du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, comment aurait-il pu l'admettre au vert ? Sa rencontre face à Akashi Seijuro lors de sa première année de lycée avait laissé des séquelles. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il était loin d'en faire des cauchemars et pourtant une fois sur le terrain ses doigts se rigidifiaient et ses pieds cessaient d'avancer. Des images de son ancienne rencontre contre Akashi remontaient. Il tombait au sol impuissant. Le bruit fin et doux des larmes de Midorima dans son dos. Alors ses bras agissaient d'eux-mêmes, se tendant pour fournir aux mains chanceuses de Midorima le ballon orangé. Puis ce dernier lançait un panier. Ce dernier entrait dans le filet dans un souffle de soulagement de Takao. Puis tout s'arrêtait là.

Il ne cherchait plus à percer la défense adverse par peur d'encore perdre face à un adversaire. Une perte qui enchaînerait la déchéance de son équipe. Or ceci, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Malgré tout ce sentiment d'impuissance et de faiblesse qu'il s'était lui-même construit le poignardait de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il renonçait à ses dribbles le correspondant totalement.

Takao reprit conscience de la réalité se déroulant autour de lui lorsque le coach prononça le prénom du première année aux cheveux de jais.

\- Akihiro. Énonça-t-il. Tu es un joueur avec un bon potentiel tout comme Yuo, alors je vais tout deux vous faire jouer à la prochaine séance avec les titulaires et les joueurs placés sur le banc. Cependant il va nous falloir travailler certains points avec toi. Notamment le jeu d'équipe. Continue à jouer ainsi, c'est-à-dire comme tu l'as fait durant ce match d'entraînement, n'apportera rien de bénéfique pour Shutoku. Il faut que tu en prennes conscience. L'entente entre tes partenaires doit être primordiale.

Takao jeta un regard à l'adolescent promu. Ce dernier avait, sans aucun respect, levé les yeux au ciel ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si leur coach l'observait ou pas. Le vice-capitaine de Shutoku sentit alors son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Dire que ce dernier ne jouait pas en équipe était minimiser ce qui s'était réellement passé. Durant ce court match ce dernier n'avait cessé d'arracher la balle des mains de ses propres partenaires pour courir mettre le ballon dans l'arceau. Les premières fois il avait réussi son manège avec succès. Midorima et Takao ainsi que le reste des joueurs avaient été si étonnés de voir un tel acte se produire dans ce gymnase qu'ils étaient pratiquement restés bouche bée face à une telle scène. Cependant ni Midorima ni Takao ne laissèrent cette action se reproduire. À chaque fois qu'Akihiro avait décidé de mettre en avant son ego pour pouvoir marquer des points l'ombre et la lumière de Shutoku lui avaient barré la route.

Ce match avait clairement plombé la joie que Takao se faisait avec ce premier entraînement. Malgré tout ce dernier tentait de reprendre un certain contrôle sur ses sentiments pour ne pas se laisser dépasser. Il souffla sa frustration avant de voir Midorima rejoindre leur groupe. Finalement. Toutefois leur coach les libéra, leur laissant en définitive la possibilité de rejoindre les vestiaires.

\- Allez tous vous changer maintenant. Avait-il dit. Midorima reste un peu par contre, je dois m'entretenir avec toi.

Tous les joueurs entourant le brun aux yeux d'aigle se dispersèrent alors pour rejoindre les vestiaires dans un doux brouhaha. Cependant ce dernier ne bougea pas se contentant d'observer le vert ayant lui aussi tourné son magnifique regard émeraude vers lui. Le plus grand comprit sans un mot pourquoi son camarade n'avait pas bougé de sa place et il se contenta de lui préciser :

\- Va te changer Takao, je te rejoins aux vestiaires dans peu de temps.

L'interpellé hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement, sentant du rouge lui monter momentanément aux joues. Il se retourna alors offrant son dos à la vue de son capitaine. Puis il se dirigea ensuite vers son sac de sport qu'il avait repéré du coin de l'œil et le plaça d'un mouvement machinal sur son épaule. Puis après un bref regard vers le vert qui s'était mis à discuter avec le coach, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires des hommes. Les couleurs y menant étaient relativement sombres, s'expliquant par le fait que les ampoules présentes au plafond étaient toutes grillées. Autant dire que lorsqu'il était revenu dans ce couloir pour la première depuis l'année passée, il s'était bien moqué. À peine le début d'année commençait et déjà que le lycée était en ruine. Combien avaient-ils tous payé déjà pour cette année scolaire ? Il avait même tenté de persuader Midorima d'annoncer aux journalistes cette triste nouvelle du couloir non éclairé. Cependant ce dernier imperturbable n'avait fait que le traiter d'idiot en remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

Takao ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta un instant pour s'habituer à la lumière vive et blanche du vestiaire contrastant avec le sombre couloir derrière lui. Le chaos régnant dans ce dit vestiaire finit par lui redonner le sourire. Il passa deux garçons se battant amicalement en se jetant à la figure leur caleçon avant de courir nus comme des vers en dessous des douches. Il évita avec agilité un garçon se retournant vers ses camarades, tenant en main une cuillère en bois qu'il venait tout juste de sortir de son sac et qui avait presque servi à assommer le pauvre Takao. Ce dernier s'excusant platement lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Le brun arrivant finalement à son casier, ouvrit la porte de ce dernier et en sortit une serviette blanche, un savon vert, un shampoing aux zestes d'oranges ainsi qu'un gant de toilette bleu ciel. L'adolescent retira son uniforme orange en commençant par son haut et en finissant par ses chaussettes humides. Tout en prenant garde de bien rester le dos tourné face aux autres adolescents. Pas que sa nudité le gêne, loin de là, il s'était bien trop souvent trouvé dans des douches remplies de garçons complètement nus et cela ne lui posait plus le moindre souci depuis longtemps. Cependant depuis qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur son orientation sexuelle, il devait s'avouer qu'il était devenu légèrement plus pudique. Comme si il avait peur que ses coéquipiers ne le devinent rien qu'en le voyant dénudé. Takao sentit du rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il referma alors son casier et plaça sa serviette autour de sa taille et plaça dans ses bras tous ses produits un sourire aux lèvres. Face aux douches communes il retira sa serviette pour l'accrocher à un portemanteau prévu à cet effet et chercha une place de libre. Aussitôt fait, il se faufila à travers le brouillard des douches brûlantes et alluma l'eau de la sienne avec la paume de sa main.

Aussitôt l'eau chaude se mit à jaillir du pommeau de douche lui arrivant sur la tête avec grand bruit. Le brun ferma mécaniquement les yeux pour éviter qu'une gouttelette ne se glisse sur ses prunelles. Il resta quelques instants ainsi à savourer l'eau lui mouillant le haut du crâne et sentant le liquide s'écoulant dans sa nuque, puis le long de son dos. Le brun rouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Un de ses amis sportif vint occuper la douche se trouvant sur sa droite et activa le mécanisme d'écoulement d'eau, souriant de toutes ses dents au brun.

\- Salut Takao ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

L'eau chaude jaillissant de la douche de Takao se stoppa lorsque ce dernier lui répondit avec la même vivacité.

\- Très bien et toi ? Heureux de te retrouver ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

\- Bof, répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Je suis parti chez ma grand-mère pendant un mois et demi cet été et il n'y a pas de connexion internet là-bas, l'horreur quoi ! En plus elle est du genre à croire aux mauvais esprits, je te raconte même pas tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir pour me laver d'eux à peine le seuil de sa porte franchi ! À croire selon elle que j'en étais infecté !

Takao éclata de rire en imaginant son ami victime de sa propre grand-mère. Il plaça dans le creux de sa main du shampoing tout en en renversant légèrement sur le côté de sa paume, tachant ainsi le carrelage d'une couleur orangée. Puis toujours pris dans son fou rire il commença à se masser l'arrière du crâne pour imprégner son shampoing dans sa chevelure noire.

\- Et toi ? Demanda son ami. Je peux te prendre du shampoing ?

\- Oui, vas-y. Acquiesça Takao. Moi je suis parti voir mes grands-parents aussi et eux non plus n'ont pas de connexion internet. Mais l'avantage c'est qu'ils ont des montagnes à côté de chez eux. Alors on a fait pas mal de randonnées. Puis Shin-chan est venu avec moi alors c'était marrant !

\- Sérieux ? Y en a qui ont de la chance ! Vous vous êtes entraînés du coup ? Il y avait un terrain de basket près de chez ta grand-mère ?

\- Je te raconte même pas quand on tentait de jouer au basket au milieu des poules et des oies ! Y a même une fois où le ballon a atterri dans un bassin vaseux où ma grand-mère fait grandir certaines espèces de poissons ! La tête de Shin-chan au moment où il a réalisé que quelqu'un allait devoir se jeter à l'eau, c'était tout simplement épique !

\- Il est allé la chercher du coup ?

\- Non, répliqua Takao, on a fait un pierre-feuille-ciseaux, j'ai perdu, et j'ai dû m'y jeter moi-même ! Trois jours de rhume s'en sont suivis après ça !

Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire sans se retenir aucunement. Puis Takao toujours hilare ralluma l'eau de sa douche et se rinça son corps entièrement savonné ainsi que ses cheveux blanchis sur sa tête. Une fois fini il salua son camarade le sourire aux lèvres et ramassa ses affaires avant de partir. Il attrapa sa serviette à la volée qu'il plaça autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le centre des vestiaires.

Une fois revenu entre les casiers le brun remarqua qu'il avait été plutôt rapide. En effet le nombre d'adolescents encore présents était plus que conséquent. Il chercha un instant Midorima et ne le voyant pas, il se douta que ce dernier devait encore être avec leur entraîneur. Par ailleurs son regard s'attarda un instant sur les deux nouveaux ayant joué avec lui plutôt durant l'entraînement. Akihiro et Yuo. Cependant Takao ne leur prêta pas beaucoup d'attention malgré le fait que ces derniers semblaient se chamailler à voix basse.

Une fois face à son casier qu'il ouvrit de nouveau Takao replaça son savon et son shampoing dans un petit sac plastique destiné à cet effet. Puis sortant un peigne il se brossa rapidement les cheveux pour éviter les nœuds et le balança sans douceur au fond de la boîte en ferraille lui faisant face. Il se pencha ensuite vers son sac de sport posé à ses pieds pour tirer à lui un pantalon noir lui moulant joliment les jambes. Il passa ensuite une ceinture de la même couleur qu'il ne boucla pas.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit de nombreux cris retentir dans son dos qu'il se retourna avec vivacité, enfilant son t-shirt jaune aux manches noires par-dessus son torse encore légèrement humide. Face à lui une scène de bagarre semblait prête à éclater. En effet, Akihiro, le jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq aux cheveux ébènes, avait saisi Yuo par le t-shirt, un premier année lui aussi, pour le soulever du sol. Les autres joueurs tentaient de les calmer par les mots tandis que d'autres avaient sorti leur portable avec l'intention de bel et bien filmer cette scène.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu as dit ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Tu ne vaux rien si tu joues seul. Le basket c'est un sport d'équipe, le fait que tu sois un Empereur n'y change absolument rien.

Les sens de Takao déjà sur le qui-vive furent touchés à vifs lorsque la colère traversa le regard d'Akihiro. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore levé son poing vers le plus petit que Takao avait déjà sauté par-dessus le banc et couru vers eux pour l'arrêter. La main du brun serra avec violence le poignet du plus jeune et malgré le fait que ce dernier le surplombait en taille, il ne se défila pas et lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Lâche-le. Ordonna Takao d'une voix glaciale.

Akihiro le provoqua un instant du regard avant de relâcher son emprise sur Yuo tout en se détournant de son vice-capitaine.

\- De toute manière pas un seul d'entre vous n'est aussi bon que moi au basket.

\- Midorima Shintaro, membre de la génération miracle, l'est bien plus que toi et tous les autres Empereurs réunis. Le provoqua Yuo.

L'adolescent nargué se retourna avec vivacité. Les sens du vice-capitaine de Shutoku toujours en alerte s'activèrent de nouveau et Takao eut tout juste le temps de dévier le poing que Akihiro destinait à son camarade de première année. Cependant le plus grand semblait pris dans une rage tellement forte et incontrôlable qu'il attrapa le brun par le bras et le jeta en dehors de sa route. Le corps de Takao sembla d'un seul coup bien plus léger tandis qu'il volait dans les airs. Puis comme si une massue lui était tombée dessus, il atterrit avec violence sur le rebord d'un banc séparant les deux rangées de casiers.

Takao tomba lourdement au niveau du flanc gauche sur le rebord de ce dernier. Il sentit sa tête frapper avec violence sur le matériel de couleur bleu et resta un instant ainsi, les idées confuses et le regard tanguant. Malgré sa vue et ses pensées momentanément assouvies son ouïe semblait toujours fonctionner à merveille. Entendant des cris s'élevant de toute part du vestiaire et écoutant les voix des titulaires venant à la rencontre des deux nouveaux pour les séparer. Takao se redressa doucement. Il remarqua alors la position dans laquelle il était. À moitié avachi sur le banc et les jambes reposant au sol, il prit appui sur ce dernier pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Cependant dans son entreprise sa vision se brouilla un instant pour se mettre à déformer sous un angle assez peu attirant ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Tandis qu'il sentait son corps retomber vers le sol il sentit une main l'attraper par le bras, lui évitant une nouvelle confrontation douloureuse avec le banc en dessous de lui.

Son regard se tourna vers cette dite personne et il ne put retenir son étonnement en voyant Midorima le surplomber de toute sa taille. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils en voyant le plus petit avant de reporter son regard sur les deux adolescents arrêtés net dans leur bagarre.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Questionna Midorima d'une voix froide.

\- Ils étaient en train de se battre. Répondit un joueur de taille moyenne.

\- J'ai vu ça. Répliqua le vert froidement. Et puis-je en connaître le motif ?

\- Je lui disais d'arrêter de jouer en solo. Répondit doucement Yuo une mine désolée sur le visage, les yeux tournés vers son vice-capitaine.

\- Et Akihiro en a eu quelque chose à redire ? Demanda le capitaine en levant un sourcil vers le concerné.

\- Ouais, si je joue comme ça c'est parce qu'ils sont tous nuls. S'ils étaient meilleurs on n'en serait pas venu à cette discussion.

Midorima afficha un air surpris durant un court instant et ce fut sans doute un détail uniquement repéré par Takao. Car, en effet, le vert répliqua rapidement.

\- Peut-être bien que ton niveau est supérieur. Mais à Shutoku les titulaires ne sont pas ceux que l'on considère comme étant les plus forts, se sont ceux qui permettent à l'équipe dans son ensemble de s'unir sous une même bannière. Le temps que les premières années ne seront pas conscients de ça aucun d'eux ne sera autorisé à jouer durant les compétitions. Est-ce clair ?

Il n'y eut que le silence qui répondit clairement à l'air impérieux de Midorima, et ce dernier jetant un regard à Takao se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires, sans un mot. Il plaça ses sacs par-dessus ses épaules avant de saluer le reste des joueurs encore sous le choc de la récente bagarre. Takao quant à lui suivit le vert lorsqu'il quitta les vestiaires tout en bouclant sa ceinture au niveau de sa taille.

\- Tu ne prends pas ta douche Shin-chan ? Demanda-t-il inquiet face à son silence.

\- Je la prendrai chez moi. Répliqua-t-il sans lui jeter un regard.

Les deux garçons n'ajoutèrent rien à la conversation et se contentèrent de sortir du lycée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter la côte menant à leur point de séparation que Takao commença à chantonner un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur,

Je me battrai sans répit,

Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur

Et gagner les défis !

Je parcourrai la Terre entière

Me battant avec espoir

Trouver avec espoir

Les pokemons et leurs mystères

Le secret de leurs pouvoirs…

\- Takao ! S'exclama Midorima.

\- Quoi ? Ricana ce dernier.

\- Tais-toi, tu chantes comme un pied !

\- POKEMON ! ATTRAPEZ-LES TOUS ! Continua Takao en chantant à tue-tête. ATTRAPEZ-LEES TOOOUS ! POKEMON !

\- On peut savoir où tu vas maintenant ? S'enquit le vert irrité en s'arrêtant au milieu d'un carrefour.

\- Je rentre chez moi, répliqua Takao en fronçant des sourcils et en pointant sa direction du bout du doigt. Tu sais histoire de ne pas rester dehors. On n'est pas tous SDF comme toi Shin-chan.

Midorima secoua la tête d'exaspération.

\- Espèce d'idiot, je te rappelle que tu dors chez moi ce soir. Ma mère veut te remercier de m'avoir invité chez ta grand-mère.

\- Mince, j'avais oublié ! S'exclama Takao en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je te prêterai mes affaires. Tu as des rechanges pour demain ?

\- Oui, répondit Takao en fouillant dans son sac de sport. Oui, c'est bon ! Faudra juste que tu me prêtes une brosse à dents… À part si tu veux que je partage la tienne.

\- Dégoûtant. Se contenta de répondre Midorima en se remettant à avancer.

Takao gloussa en s'attirant sans le voir un doux regard de la part du vert. Le brun ne tarda pas à trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation… Ou de monologue ponctué par des réponses brèves et courtes du plus grand. Ce dernier le traitant aussi de temps à autre de surnoms affectifs tels que « idiot » et « crétin ». Un quart d'heure de marche après le carrefour, ils arrivèrent finalement dans un petit complexe où des rangées de maisons s'alignaient les unes aux autres. Contrastant étrangement avec les immeubles immenses les surplombant de toutes parts.

Takao se plaça derrière Midorima le laissant ainsi rentrer dans sa demeure en premier. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas ses clés, se contentant de plonger sa main dans une poche intérieure de son sac et ressortant ces dernières sans effort. Puis il fit tourner la clé dans sa porte et poussa cette dernière sans un bruit. Takao ne rentrait pas chez Midorima pour la toute première fois et pourtant c'est en rentrant chez lui une nouvelle fois qu'il se souvint à quel point il se sentait bien ici. Il émanait de ces murs une douce aura de réconfort. À peine rentré dans le hall et la porte refermée qu'une femme de petite taille à l'air énergique rentra dans la pièce. Cette dernière aux yeux verts et aux cheveux de la même couleur rattachés en une couette les salua d'un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! Takao c'est un plaisir de te revoir ! Je suis désolée de t'apprendre cependant que mon mari ne pourra pas être présent pour le repas de ce soir. Étant de garde, il ne pouvait venir dîner ici.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, madame ! S'exclama Takao en affichant un grand sourire. C'est déjà très gentil de votre part de m'inviter !

\- Merci à toi d'avoir emmené Midorima chez ta grand-mère, de ce qu'il m'a dit ça lui a beaucoup plu ! Et vous avez dû faire beaucoup de belles choses !

\- En effet, on a fait pas mal de belles randonnées !

\- Bon, Takao, suis-moi.

Ordonna Midorima en saluant sa mère au passage, avant de prendre les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Le brun salua la femme qui sembla retourner rapidement dans la cuisine. Puis quelques instants plus tard il se retrouva dans la chambre de Midorima. Takao posa ses sacs dans un coin avant de courir jusqu'au lit du vert sur lequel il se jeta sans ménagement et dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Takao, mon lit. Répliqua le plus vieux.

L'interpellé se releva sur ses fesses tout en prenant le coussin reposant sur ce dernier et le plaçant entre ses jambes. Puis doucement il se massa le flanc sur lequel il était tombé plus tôt avec une faible grimace.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda Midorima en s'approchant.

Takao acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de voir le plus grand s'approcher de lui et poser un genou à terre pour se mettre à la même hauteur que le brun. Takao sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge lorsque Midorima prit son t-shirt pour le relever jusqu'au niveau du torse. Takao tenta de détourner le regard, gêné. Pourtant il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Midorima voyait son torse ou le touchait.

\- Hm… Tu vas avoir un bleu. Il faut mettre de l'arnica dessus. Je vais aller en chercher. Retire ton t-shirt en attendant, je reviens vite.

Takao s'exécuta tout en prenant le temps d'observer les fesses de Midorima sans aucune gêne lorsque ce dernier quitta la pièce. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir ce dernier réapparaître. Il prit garde à bien refermer la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers le brun. Puis il ouvrit le tube et plaça la pâte blanche sur le bout de ses doigts. Puis doucement il en appliqua sur la tâche rougeâtre ornant le flanc de Takao. Ce dernier s'immobilisa un instant lorsque les doigts du vert touchèrent sa peau puis il reprit peu à peu une respiration un peu plus normale lorsque ce contact se prolongea. Takao observa avec douceur le magnifique visage de l'homme lui faisant face. Ce dernier au visage fin revêtait une paire de lunettes noires, cachant par moment la beauté de ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés un peu plus courts au fil des années. Pourtant cela n'enlevait en rien le charme émanant de lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son travail Midorima retira doucement ses doigts de la peau de Takao. Il releva ses yeux vers le brun pour observer à son tour son visage. Il ne sembla pas s'attendre cependant au baiser chaste posé du bout des lèvres par le plus petit.

Takao se retira de quelques centimètres pour se contenter d'observer le regard de son petit-ami. Ce dernier leva sa main jusqu'à la joue de Takao et rapprocha celui-ci de son visage pour déposer un second baiser, cette fois plus long. Goûtant à la douceur et au goût légèrement sucré des bouts de chair de son vice-capitaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'ils s'embrassaient et pourtant le brun sentit ses joues rougir sous cette emprise. Sans doute une telle réaction semblait-elle normale pour une relation aussi neuve que la leur.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi vos avis! ^o^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'ai pris la décision de publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je suis très occupée en ce moment et ce rythme me convient plus et ça sera plus facile pour moi de le respecter qu'une publication hebdomadaire ! Voilà ! ^o^ Sinon je voulais aussi vous prévenir, car j'ai oublié dans les précédents chapitres de le précise, pour comprendre la suite de la fic il vaut mieux avoir lu/vu les KnB Extra Game. Car certains aspects y seront développés. M'enfin je n'en dit pas plus ! D**

 **Sinon concernant ce chapitre j'avoue être un peu stressé XD Je ne sais pas trop si il est bien ou pas donc je compte sur vos avis ! =3 Moi qui ai l'habitude d'écrire sur des scènes d'action, une fic calme et qui fait plus « réelle » comme cette dernière est un vrais défis ! XD**

 **Bref, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Ma bêta-lectrice :** **Erizu-sama, toujours !**

 **Angeline :** **Merci de ta review ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! =3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : S'isoler pour gagner**

Aomine jeta son sac reposant sur son épaule au sol. Ce dernier buta violemment contre le grillage du terrain de basket et retomba lourdement sur le bitume encore chaud de la journée passée. L'adolescent s'avança vers le panier de basket le plus proche tout en faisant claquer le ballon au sol avec une agilité naturelle. Seul le bruit de ce dernier résonnait dans cet espace clôt entouré d'arbres aux feuillages épais. Comme si ces derniers étaient une cage naturelle, isolant l'adolescent du monde extérieur bien trop bruyant et turbulent. Un espace auquel il s'attachait un peu plus chaque jour et auquel de nombreux souvenirs se rattachaient les uns aux autres comme une chaîne grandissante. Les plus récents étant ceux qu'il partageait avec Kise.

Par ailleurs, il s'étonna de ne pas voir ce dernier sur le terrain, balle en main, le rouge aux joues et les cheveux légèrement humidifiés par l'exercice. Il aurait crié son nom et lui aurait fait la remarque qu'il était encore en retard. Aomine lui aurait simplement souri de manière provocante et l'aurait défié du regard. L'image du blond s'effaça peu à peu face à ses yeux qui ne rencontraient sur ce terrain de basket aucune autre présence humaine que sa propre personne. Il parut cependant à Aomine, durant un court instant, que l'odeur du blond flottait allégrement dans l'air. Une sensation qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant de disparaître sans laisser plus de trace qu'un vague souvenir.

L'as de Too savait qu'il devait se faire à l'idée que Kise serait bien moins présent à ses côtés dû à la charge de travail qui s'abattait maintenant sur ses épaules. En plus d'être devenu capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo, il exerçait son rôle de mannequin avec une ardeur lui étant propre et il entamait comme le reste des membres de la génération miracle sa dernière année de lycée. Autant dire qu'il était certain qu'il serait bien moins présent dorénavant.

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à cette pensée tandis que son corps se soulevait dans les airs, comme porté par le vent, pour le faire atteindre le filet de basket situé à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Il venait de passer pratiquement deux mois de vacances aux côtés du blond à le voir s'entraîner à longueur de journée, à le voir rire et lui parler sans relâche. Il l'avait vu progresser et semblait encore s'étonner de voir sa courbe de croissance toujours en ascension, comme si aucune limite ne semblait se présenter face à son talent.

Le basané retomba au sol. Ses genoux se fléchirent légèrement sous son poids soumis à la gravité. Le ballon au-dessus de sa tête fit frémir le tissu du filet et fut recraché par ce dernier. Aomine tendit son bras pour rattraper la balle dans son élan avant que cette dernière ne touche le sol. Il joua avec son objet fétiche, le faisant passer entre ses jambes à une allure encore plus rapide que les fois précédentes. Il s'écarta du panneau de quelques pas avant de se tourner vers ce dernier. Le ballon de basket fut lancé un peu plus rageusement à travers l'arceau. Faisant trembler ce dernier à son passage. Aomine sentit ses jambes se mettre à bouger à une extrême vitesse. Il se retrouva bientôt en dessous du panneau, rattrapant le ballon rebondissant cette fois sur le sol.

Jouer seul ne signifiait pas rester inactif après tout. Il fit danser le ballon entre ses jambes, le faisant zigzaguer avec expertise. Imaginant un adversaire de toute pièce à l'allure imposante et aux contours flous, il tenta de dépasser ce dernier sur sa droite. Ce dernier semblait doué, alors voyant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, le basané tourna sur lui-même pour passer son adversaire sur sa gauche. Cependant, il réalisa une feinte au dernier moment et sauta dans les airs, contournant au final son ennemi sur la droite.

Une fois les pieds détachés du sol, un cri perçant retentit à ses oreilles, le faisant vaciller dans les airs.

L'adolescent conscient d'avoir décalé son geste un tant soit peu sous la surprise du cri eut tout juste le temps de lancer la balle d'un mouvement de bras. Un mouvement fait sous l'impulsion de l'adrénaline, nullement calculé et où on ne retrouvait aucune logique. Ce genre de mouvement libre et sans réflexion au préalable était la marque de fabrique du basané.

Il sentit son corps retomber vers le sol mais il n'y prit pas garde. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de son objet rond et orangé analysant minutieusement sa trajectoire. Ses paupières ne clignèrent pas malgré la voie maladroite empruntée par son ballon de basket qui parvint malgré tout à rentrer dans l'arceau. Une fois ses pieds touchant de nouveau le sol, il se retourna vers la dite personne l'ayant arrêté dans son entraînement. Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée de s'être fait déconcentrer si facilement durant l'un de ses un contre un face à un adversaire imaginaire.

\- Dai-chan ! S'écria de nouveau la voix.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Momoi Satsuki se trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte menant sur l'intérieur des petits terrains. Il se détourna alors de la jeune fille accourant vers lui pour reporter son attention sur son ballon roulant au sol. L'attrapant à deux mains, il s'amusa ensuite à le faire tourner sur son index droit, augmentant la vitesse de sa rotation grâce à sa main gauche avant de pivoter vers son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as Satsu ? Demanda le basané en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

\- T'aurais pu m'attendre lors de la fin des cours ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, une moue sur le visage.

\- Ouais mais non. On est plus dans la même classe, j'allais pas t'attendre trois piges que tu finisses tes cours.

\- Mais aujourd'hui on finit à la même heure !

\- J'en savais rien moi. Continua Aomine en levant vaguement ses épaules.

\- Dai-chan… Je t'ai envoyé mon emploi du temps par SMS, je te rappelle ! Je l'ai fait exprès pour que l'on se coordonne sur nos horaires ! Stupide Dai-chan !

Aomine s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour jeter un regard à la rose. Visiblement cette dernière semblait passablement énervée qu'il ait oublié ce détail. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle mentionnait ce message, il lui semblait bien avoir reçu l'emploi du temps de la rose. Mais on ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout qu'il se remémorait clairement avoir ouvert la discussion sans pour autant porter attention au MMS qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Il était tard ce soir-là et il avait clairement ressenti une flemme intense de lui répondre.

Momoi se contentait de le fixer de ses grands yeux roses, un reproche profondément inscrit dans le regard. Pas qu'Aomine s'en soucie réellement, en réalité cette expression sur le visage de toute autre personne ne lui aurait pas provoqué le moindre remord. Mais dans les prunelles de Satsuki, il ne put s'empêcher de capituler.

\- Ouais, bon c'est bon je suis désolé. Clama le garçon.

\- C'est tout pardonné Dai-chan si tu viens goûter avec moi ! J'ai ramené des barres chocolatées !

\- T'es la meilleure Satsu. Après moi bien sûr, mais tout de même, bravo.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc tout en continuant à regarder son meilleur ami du coin des yeux. Puis sans un mot ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les grilles où reposait déjà le sac du plus grand. Aomine remarqua alors l'accoutrement de son amie. Cette dernière portait son uniforme composé d'une jupe noire, d'un chemisier blanc moulant ses formes et sa poitrine tandis que la veste de leur école était rattachée à sa taille. Sa tenue était complétée par de longues chaussettes noires ainsi que des chaussures blanches à petites talonnettes. Il allait sans dire que Momoi Satsuki était une très jolie jeune fille. Dont le charme et la popularité au sein de l'école de Too n'était plus à refaire. Le nombre de prétendant se murmurait comme étant très élevé. Aomine n'en avait jamais réellement compris l'ampleur car ces derniers semblaient ne demander la main de cette dernière que lorsque lui-même se trouvait loin de son amie. Très loin d'elle, même. Des avances auxquelles Momoi n'avait jamais prêté attention. Si bien que des rumeurs avaient fini par naître. Est-ce que la souriante et gentille Momoi Satstuki sortait avec le colérique et fainéant Aomine Daiki ? Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours fourrés ensemble? Pourquoi la rose était-elle la seule à ne pas craindre le grand et à ne pas subir ses colères incensées ? Comment parvenait-elle à le faire descendre de son toit pour le traîner jusque dans les cours les plus ennuyeux ?

Aomine se savait assez peu sociable si bien que son nombre d'amis pouvait très aisément se compter sur une main, si on exceptait les membres de la génération miracle. Momoi était par conséquent pour lui plus qu'une meilleure amie. C'était une sœur qu'il aimait avoir à ses cotés et qui ne l'avait jamais rejeté malgré les aléas de la vie. Si bien qu'entendre de telles rumeurs avait souvent le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Alors que la rose quant à elle semblait s'en amuser bien plus qu'autre chose.

Les deux amis finirent par s'asseoir à même le sol. Momoi sortit la nourriture de son sac et tendit vers l'adolescent, comme promis, une barre chocolatée à l'aspect alléchante.

\- T'en as qu'une ?

\- Écoute Dai-chan, je sais que tu es un trou sans fond quand il s'agit de nourriture mais mon sac n'est sûrement pas celui de Hermion Granger donc je transporte ce que je peux ! Alors oui c'est une barre chacun. Donc mange, apprécie et tais-toi.

Aomine ne rétorqua pas mais prenant tout de même garde à bien afficher son air contrarié. Après tout une seule barre chocolatée c'était comme enfoncer une porte donnant sur sa faim de loup. C'était tout simplement histoire de lui ouvrir l'appétit pour pouvoir ensuite l'étaler à terre en lui apprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfiler quelque chose d'autre avant le soir même. Puis il était loin d'être un trou sans fond. Dans ses souvenirs Kagami Taiga était bien pire que lui dans ce domaine. Et encore il n'avait pas mentionné le monstre qu'incarnait Murasakibara lorsqu'on en venait à ce sujet.

\- C'est bizarre… Nota Momoi. Ki-chan n'est pas là ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle. On est mercredi pourtant. Il nous avait dit qu'il serait libre le mercredi.

\- J'en sais rien moi. J'suis pas son agenda.

\- Je vais lui envoyer un SMS !

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout Kise n'était pas obligé de venir tous les mercredis. Il n'avait aucun engagement. Il s'était juste exprimé, une fois durant les vacances, pour informer Aomine et Momoi qu'il serait potentiellement libre tous les mercredis lorsque les cours reprendraient et que par conséquent, il ne manquerait pas de venir rejoindre le basané sur le terrain. Cependant, son lycée restait tout de même loin, il fallait prendre le métro durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de parvenir jusqu'ici. Autant dire que cela restait compréhensible si le blond ne souhaitait pas faire autant de chemin.

La jeune fille tapa cependant son message à l'intention du blond puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle l'envoya avec un sourire satisfait. Un temps passa avant qu'elle ne range son portable pour ensuite mordre à pleine dents dans sa barre enrobée de chocolat. Le silence s'installa un moment, laissant le temps à Aomine de finir sa nourriture et de boire une longue gorgée d'eau.

\- Aujourd'hui, reprit Momoi, notre professeur d'histoire nous a demandé d'écrire sur un bout de papier les métiers ou écoles que nous aimerions faire après le lycée.

Aomine glissa un regard vers la jeune fille, se contentant de l'écouter.

\- Je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup d'entre nous ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ou n'en étaient pas réellement certains. Vous avez fait ça vous dans votre classe ?

\- Non. Répondit simplement le basané, le regard curieux. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire toi après ?

La jeune fille croqua dans son dernier bout de gâteau et prit le temps de mâcher avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Je crois, dit-elle. Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup faire une école de journalisme. Pour me spécialiser dans le domaine des sports plus tard.

\- Ah ah, ricana le garçon, ouais ça te correspondrait bien.

\- Et toi Dai-chan tu as une idée ?

Aomine resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. A vrai dire il lui était déjà arrivé de se demander ce qu'il ferait après ses études car pour l'instant il s'était principalement laissé porter par le courant sans jamais décider de son avenir. Parfois il se demandait même comment il avait réussi pour parvenir si loin en fournissant si peu d'efforts et avec de si peu bonnes notes. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à réfléchir au sujet de son futur métier, il finissait bien vite par abandonner énervé de se prendre la tête pour si peu et se convaincant qu'il lui restait encore du temps pour y réfléchir et décider de quoi faire.

Sauf que maintenant l'année de terminale était là. Une année qui était censée être déterminante et être le nouveau point de départ vers un nouvel avenir. Un avenir qu'il était censé avoir imaginé et planifié sous toutes les coutures pour mieux l'appréhender. Cependant, la vérité était qu'il nageait encore en pleine ignorance.

\- Nan, j'en sais rien.

Momoi leva un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

\- D'ailleurs, demanda Aomine, ça n'a rien à voir mais… tu savais que Murasakibara sortait avec le pote de Kagami ?!

\- Himuro Tatsuya, tu veux dire. Celui qui est en première année universitaire ? S'étonna-t-elle. Bien sûr que je le savais. Ils sortent ensemble depuis l'année dernière. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde le savait ou quoi ? C'est Kise qui me l'a appris la dernière fois ! J'en revenais pas ! Tu m'avais rien dit !

La rose éclata de rire et releva sa main devant sa bouche par humilité et sans se préoccuper du ton accusateur dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Puis lorsqu'elle reprit contenance elle titilla le joueur de basket :

\- De toute manière tu es toujours le dernier au courant, non ?

\- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama ce dernier. Midorima est sans aucun doute le dernier au courant ! Kise m'a même dit qu'il ne savait pas en seconde que tu étais amoureuse de Kuroko !

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Ahah et bien tu lui demanderas la prochaine fois qu'on le verra alors !

\- Mouais. Bougonna le basané. N'empêche que t'aurais pu me prévenir, Kise s'est moqué de moi tout l'après-midi après.

La manager de l'équipe de Too resta silencieuse à cette déclaration malgré un regard lourd de sous-entendus et un léger sourire s'accrochant à ses lèvres. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps avant que la rose ne reprenne la conversation tournant autour de plusieurs sujets différents et notamment les derniers potins de leur lycée. Aomine avait souvent la sensation que le malheur s'abattait sur lui et que le temps passait anormalement lentement lorsque la rose commençait à monologuer sur des rumeurs aussi stupides qu'inintéressantes. Cependant il la laissa faire même si pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase avant le silence qu'il percuta ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Donc, le père de mon amie et sa belle-mère vont demander le divorce normalement.

Le joueur de basket ne tourna pas le regard vers son amie. Cependant il sentit son corps se rigidifier tel un bloc de glace et une douce colère sembla naître au creux de ses reins. Puis sans préambule, sa meilleure amie se tourna vers lui. Ses grandes prunelles roses le fixèrent avec sévérité et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle allait lâcher une bombe. Aomine le sentait venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pourtant il n'avait aucune idée de comment tourner la conversation à son avantage.

\- En parlant de père, tu en es où avec le tien ?

Aomine ferma ses paupières, irrité d'en revenir encore une fois à cet homme avec Satsuki. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient et ce sujet semblait revenir de manière bien trop récurrente entre eux. Sans omettre qu'à chaque fois que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son géniteur, Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une colère sourde et profonde naître de ses entrailles pour bouillir dans tout son corps. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec pour objet principal la relation entre son père et lui-même.

\- Alors Dai-chan ? Insista la jeune fille.

L'adolescent souffla son mécontentement sans retenue avant de se relever en prenant appui sur son genou droit. Il jeta son emballage de barre chocolatée dans une poche de son sac et se pencha pour prendre entre ses mains son ballon de basket. Ignorant totalement la question et l'attention que lui portait la jeune fille, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le panier de basket face à lui en manifestant son envie claire et nette de couper court à cette conversation. Cependant fuir ainsi ne lui suffit pas à avoir la paix car Momoi revint à la charge en lui courant après et en attrapant l'arrière de son t-shirt.

\- Alors Dai-chan ? Répéta-t-elle. Il est chez toi en ce moment ou il est encore en déplacement ?

\- Il revient la semaine prochaine ! S'énerva Aomine. Maintenant lâche-moi Satsu, je n'ai franchement pas envie de parler de lui pour l'instant.

\- Si je t'écoutais on n'en parlerait jamais… Il revient quand exactement ? Tu veux que je vienne dormir chez toi ? En général il y a moins de…

\- Non ! Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires Satsuki ! Merde mais lâche-moi !

\- Tu as fait des recherches sur ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois ? Tu te souviens j'avais trouvé des sites intéressants sur internet pour ce genre de…

\- SATSUKI ! S'énerva le basané.

Malgré elle la jeune fille sursauta et écarquilla un instant des yeux en lâchant le t-shirt blanc de son ami avant de reprendre contenance. Aomine tentait au mieux de contrôler sa colère grandissante mais dès que l'on en venait à parler de son père, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester calme. Il savait qu'il regretterait plus tard de s'être énervé sur la rose mais pour l'instant il voulait simplement qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Sans compter que s'il venait à lui crier dessus maintenant c'était parce que cette dernière avait touché une corde sensible. Alors il était inutile que cette dernière fasse une mine outrée à cause de son comportement. Elle l'avait clairement cherché.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires ! Alors fous-moi la paix avec ça tu veux ! J'en ai rien à foutre des recherches que t'as faites ! On pourrait le diagnostiquer avec un cancer que j'en aurais toujours rien à foutre de pourquoi il agit de la sorte avec ma mère, c'est clair ?! A vouloir chercher le pourquoi du comment ou à vouloir comprendre la façon de penser de ce genre de personne on atténue le poids de leurs actions ! Je m'en fiche qu'il soit malade du ciboulot ou simplement taré ! C'est pas en utilisant des mots à moitié scientifiques que ça aidera ma mère ou moi-même tu entends ?! Mon père est un salaud, point barre. Y a pas besoin d'un médecin ou d'un psychologue pour diagnostiquer ça. J'ai pas non plus besoin de toi pour cette histoire alors ta gueule et fiche-moi la paix !

Aomine avait senti sa voix s'élever peu à peu tandis que les mots défilaient dans sa bouche. La colère avait maintenant clairement pris le dessus. Son corps s'était instinctivement penché vers l'avant pour impressionner la plus petite de sa taille et de sa carrure. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il devait aussi se concentrer pour ne pas faire tomber le ballon sur leurs pieds respectifs.

Aomine n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Momoi, créant autour d'eux une petite bulle à l'air angoissant, oppressant et lourd. La rose cependant ne recula pas d'un pas. Gardant son regard déterminé et sévère dans celui colérique de son meilleur ami. Tous deux ne se connaissaient que trop bien et savaient qu'avant que l'un d'eux ne baisse les yeux, une décennie pourrait s'être passée.

\- Il te faudra une aide extérieure Dai-chan. Cracha lentement et distinctement la jeune fille. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ni de mes conseils, _soit_. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser seul dans cette histoire qui n'a que trop duré. Un jour ou l'autre tu le remarqueras. Que tu n'es pas seul et que si tu continues à le penser toute cette histoire risque de mal se finir. Tu ne pourras pas non plus toujours agir seul car tu te rendras compte à quel point tes actions isolées et égoïstes seront inutiles face à ton père.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- S'isoler c'est ce que fait ta mère Dai-chan.

\- Je suppose que madame-je-sais-tout va pouvoir me donner la réponse à tous mes problèmes alors ?

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Dai-chan. Sache que la vie, Aomine Daiki, c'est comme le basket. Il y a l'as, toi en l'occurrence, mais aussi toute une équipe qui t'entoure et la victoire ne peut s'arracher qu'avec l'aide de tes pairs. Je suis manager de notre équipe de basket-ball à Too, je collecte des informations et des statistiques sur tous les ennemis que toi et l'équipe allez rencontrer dans le futur. Je fais la même chose dans la vie réelle lorsqu'il s'agit de ton père. Je me suis déjà longuement faite à l'idée que la solution à tes problèmes ne reposait peut-être pas entre mes mains. Tout comme le rôle qui te destinait à reprendre goût au basket en première année de lycée n'était pas le mien mais celui de Tetsu-kun et de Kagami. Cependant sache que tu vas rencontrer ton ombre ou bien ta lumière un jour. Lorsque ça arrivera cette personne sera destinée à t'aider contre ton père et il va falloir que tu te souviennes de l'accepter à bras ouverts Dai-chan. Car sinon tu cours tout droit à la catastrophe.

Aomine s'apprêtait à rétorquer de manière cinglante mais il se suspendit dans son geste lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit autour d'eux, brisant la bulle imperméable dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Leurs deux visages se tournèrent immédiatement vers leurs sacs bicolores tandis que la sonnerie d'un téléphone se faisait plus insistante. En l'occurrence il s'agissait du téléphone de Momoi qui obligea cette dernière à se précipiter vers son sac pour retrouver son téléphone jeté négligemment dedans.

Aomine venait de baisser les yeux tandis que les mots préalablement énoncés par Momoi s'infiltraient dans son cerveau. Sachant qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais et encore moins à cet instant précis, Aomine se sentit réconforté à l'idée de penser à sa vie comme un simple match de basket. Lui, l'as de l'équipe représentait le protagoniste de sa propre histoire. Il combattrait de nombreux amis mais aussi de nombreux ennemis. Dont l'un d'eux pouvait être représenté sous les traits de son père. Un ennemi qu'il apprécierait frapper au visage à l'aide de son seul poing et jusqu'au sang.

Une personne prête à l'aider ? Une lumière ? Une ombre ? Qui ça ? Sur qui pouvait-on compter au basket plus que sur soi-même ? Nos coéquipiers ? Aomine jeta un regard à Momoi. Non. Cette dernière ne pointait pas la métaphore de ses coéquipiers lorsqu'elle lui avait jeté au visage qu'une personne viendrait à son aide. Mais alors qui ça ?

L'adolescent siffla entre ses dents avant de donner un coup de pied dans un petit caillou traînant sur le bitume noir. Pourquoi Momoi s'entêtait-elle à lui parler à base de métaphores et de sous-entendus ? Après tout il était bien connu qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se casser la tête ni à chercher le sens caché de quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être plus explicite lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à vouloir l'aider vis-à-vis de son père ? Alors qu'elle connaissait le fond du problème pratiquement aussi bien que Aomine lui-même… Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de toujours en parler comme si par le simple fait de la parole les problèmes parviendraient à se résoudre d'eux-mêmes ?

Finalement après de longues minutes et sentant sa colère envers la rose diminuer, Aomine se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui consacrait toute son attention sur son interlocuteur de l'autre côté du combiné. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire radieux tandis qu'elle acceptait à grand éclat de voix une proposition que son interlocuteur venait de lui faire. Une voix qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Aomine mais dont il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom dessus.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda donc ce dernier en s'appuyant le dos contre le grillage.

\- C'est Imayoshi-senpai ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre le cours de sa discussion. Oui senpai ! C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à nous et je suis sûre que Dai-chan sera ravi !

Le regard froid que lui renvoya le basané ne fit cependant pas fondre le sourire de la jeune fille. Cette dernière continua à s'enthousiasmer pour ce sujet qui était censé ravir Aomine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres lorsque toutes les informations furent échangées avec l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Too.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- Vas-y, dis. L'encouragea Aomine debout face à elle.

\- L'université de Wakamatsu-senpai propose aux étudiants de participer à un tournoi dans chacune des disciplines sportives proposées. Tu t'en doutes, Wakamatsu est dans l'équipe de basket de son université. Et comme aucun de ses coéquipiers n'est réellement tenté par ce tournoi il a proposé à Imayoshi-senpai de venir dans son équipe, vu que lui aussi est un universitaire. Il manquait encore trois joueurs alors Imayoshi nous a appelé pour savoir si nous étions de la partie. Sakurai a déjà accepté alors bien sûr je n'ai pas pu refuser à mon tour.

\- Attends tu veux dire que tu vas jouer aussi ?

Momoi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire franc et bon joueur en voyant la surprise s'afficher sur la tête de son meilleur ami.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Après tu sais bien que Yoshinori Susa est parti à l'étranger pour ses études donc il aurait manqué un joueur dans tous les cas !

\- Ouaaah… Réalisa Aomine. Ça fait une blinde que je t'ai plus vu jouer dans un match officiel… Donc les équipes sont mixtes ?

\- En effet !

\- Ouais non mais attends si c'est un tournoi universitaire pourquoi est-ce qu'on y va nous ? On est des lycéens c'est débile…

\- Hum… Et bien Imayoshi-senpai ne m'a pas réellement répondu lorsque je lui ai posé la question mais il m'a dit qu'on devrait tous se retrouver bientôt pour manger ensemble avant que le tournoi ne commence réellement, histoire de s'entraîner et de répondre aussi à toutes nos questions à ce moment-là.

\- Le temps que c'est eux qui payent ça me va.

\- Dai-chan ! S'exclama la rose dans un éclat de rire.

Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin et il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête. Il était conscient que cette histoire de tournoi serait très fatigante et sûrement assez chiante. Il doutait de rencontrer des adversaires à sa hauteur après tout. Sans compter qu'il allait retrouver son capitaine de seconde année de lycée et son capitaine de première année, soit Wamatsu et Imayoshi. Autant dire que ça ne serait pas de tout repos entre les cris de l'un et le sadisme de l'autre. Mais la perspective de retrouver les membres de son ancienne équipe l'emplissait d'une certaine joie. Jouer de nouveau au basket avec eux lui rappellerait de très bons souvenirs. Il avait hâte d'y être. Sans compter que les tournois universitaires se feraient sûrement sur des terrains de street basket. Encore un point non négligeable pour le motiver à se rendre à cette compétition.

Satsuki rejouerait à ses côtés. Comme autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient gosses. Il glissa son regard vers la jeune fille qui afficha un sourire empli de défi et de confiance. Après tout, elle était la seule femme que l'on pouvait inclure dans la génération miracle. Aomine savait quelle puissance la jeune fille refoulait en elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me laissé votre ressentis! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici finalement le 5** **ème** **chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue période sans publication mais en ce moment j'ai les partielles et DS de mi-semestre du coup je priorise les cours !**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'ai hâte d'écrire les prochains ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Conseil**

L'adolescent à la peau sombre avança à une allure plus marquée maintenant qu'il venait de franchir le portail de son lycée. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer cependant que Akio, son camarade de classe envahissant, ne le suivait pas. Il ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve et pourtant il semblait agir avec lui avec presque autant d'insistance que Satsuki. Aomine n'était pas sûr de supporter encore bien longtemps sa présence. Un jour il finirait par lui mettre son poing dans la figure, c'était certain.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'était arrêté juste au niveau du portail pour discuter vivement avec deux garçons que Aomine ne reconnaissait pas. Akio semblait l'avoir totalement oublié et le basané se dépêcha de se soustraire à son périmètre de vision. Il traversa la route face à son école sans prendre la peine de regarder à droite ou à gauche et se contenta d'un simple froncement de sourcils lorsqu'une voiture le klaxonna.

Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté du trottoir il plongea dans une foule compacte et mouvante qu'il pouvait aisément surplomber de haut, grâce à sa taille avantageuse. Sa carrure lui offrait la possibilité d'être rarement bousculé et de se frayer un chemin avec facilité. Cependant il n'échappait pas aux regards curieux et apeurés de certains passants auxquels il renvoyait un regard imposant et terrifiant. Il fallait tout de même s'avouer que son ego appréciait particulièrement cette sensation de supériorité qu'il avait en marchant ainsi.

Bientôt cependant il dut détacher son regard de la foule pour reporter son attention sur les escaliers face à lui descendant vers les rames de métro. Tandis que des personnes se poussaient les unes les autres pour accéder aux escalators, l'adolescent descendit quant à lui les escaliers pratiquement vides à une allure lente. Digne de sa flemmardise légendaire.

Une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers il se dirigea dans la direction souhaitée. Il dut marcher cinq minutes à une allure rapide pour parvenir jusqu'à l'entrée de sa rame de métro. Le garçon s'arrêta face aux machines devant lesquelles il était censé présenter sa carte. Il fouilla un instant dans les poches de son manteau et de son pantalon et ne trouvant pas sa carte de métro –qu'il avait sans doute oublié chez lui- il se contenta de hausser des épaules et de passer, sans gêne, par-dessus la barrière électronique. Bien sûr des commentaires désobligeants s'élevèrent dans son dos à peine eut-il fraudé de la manière la plus évidente qui soit. Cependant il n'y prêta guère d'attention et continua sa route. Descendant encore une fois des escaliers sales, malodorants et tagués à plusieurs endroits, il finit par parvenir jusqu'à sa rame de métro.

Là encore la foule s'y trouvant était importante. Or heureusement pour lui il n'était pas encore l'heure des heures de pointe. Son métro arriva finalement en ralentissant une fois à leur hauteur. Aussitôt les portes de ce dernier ouvertes que toutes les personnes derrière Aomine commencèrent à pousser ceux se trouvant au-devant, pour pouvoir ainsi rentrer à temps dans leur rame.

Aomine quant à lui se trouva bien vite à l'intérieur. Cependant toutes les places assises semblaient être prises et il n'avait décidément pas envie de rester debout. Ses yeux cherchèrent alors une victime potentielle et ses prunelles bleues se posèrent sur une frêle petite fille qui devait avoir aux alentours de huit années de vie. Le joueur de basket s'avança vers elle pour se poster juste en face. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'enfant qui prit peur en voyant un si grand bonhomme avec un regard si sombre l'observer ainsi. Dans un petit couinement la jeune fille sauta alors sur les genoux de sa mère assise à sa droite laissant ainsi sa place vide.

Aomine n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre possession d'une place durement gagnée. Il s'avachit sur cette dernière tout en évitant royalement de croiser le regard de la mère assise juste à côté de lui. Sachant qu'il en aurait au moins pour vingt minutes de métro il se contenta d'ouvrir son sac de cours bicolore et de retirer un magazine de Mai-chan de ce dernier. C'était le magasine de la semaine passée mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'acheter celui de cette semaine. Pour être plus précis il n'avait surtout eu ni le courage, ni l'argent nécessaire. Alors il se contenterait pour l'instant de regarder une nouvelle fois le shooting photo de sa mannequin préférée en prenant garde à bien poser ses yeux sur la poitrine énorme que la jeune femme possédait et dont il était si friand.

Flippant ? Pervers ? Oui, sans aucun doute et il ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde.

Il sentit encore une fois la mère de la jeune fille à côté de lui s'offusquer lorsque le basané ouvrit son magasine directement sur la photo de la fameuse mannequin en tenue affreusement légère. Cependant Aomine n'y prit pas garde. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur toute l'image durant quelques instants avant qu'il ne décide de tourner la page. Une nouvelle photo tout aussi sensuelle que la première s'ouvrit à ses yeux et il s'en délecta.

\- Bonjour Aomine-kun.

L'interpellé sursauta si violemment que ses mains relâchèrent leur pression sur son magazine. Ce dernier vola dans les airs avant de retomber au sol. Ses yeux écarquillés par la peur se posèrent sur le garçon face à lui. Ce dernier possédait des cheveux d'un bleu ciel coupés bien plus courts que lors de sa première année de lycée. Ses grands yeux bleus quant à eux n'avaient pas changé, ils restaient toujours aussi inexpressifs et insondables.

\- Testu ! Merde mais tu ne pouvais pas te faire remarquer sans essayer de me foutre une crise cardiaque ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait Aomine-kun.

Aomine observa son ancienne ombre. Ce dernier gardait toujours cette même absence d'expression sur son visage. Un regard blanc et aucun signe de sourire. Cependant, le basané le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître ce petit air joueur inscrit au fond de ses prunelles. Il avait clairement et volontairement fait sursauter Aomine pour son propre divertissement.

\- Ouais, c'est ça fous-toi de ma gueule. Grincha le basané.

\- Que fais-tu ici Aomine-kun ? L'ignora le bleuté tout en prenant un air curieux. Tu ne prends pas le métro et encore moins celui-ci pour rentrer chez toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ouais… Bougonna Aomine en se penchant pour ramasser son magasine et le fourrer dans son sac. Je vais voir Kise. Momoi lui a envoyé un message par téléphone la semaine dernière et il n'y a toujours pas répondu. Vu qu'elle n'arrête pas de me tanner avec ça, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi j'ai dû supporter les jérémiades de Momoi durant sept putain de jours.

\- Ah ? S'étonna visiblement Kuroko. En effet c'est plutôt inquiétant, surtout venant de la part de Kise-kun.

Aomine ne répondit rien. Le métro s'arrêta à un nouvel arrêt. La mère et la fille à côté de lui se levèrent pour sortir de la rame, libérant ainsi leur place. Kuroko jeta un regard aux alentours et voyant qu'aucune personne dans le besoin n'avait utilité de la place, il se l'appropria.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le bleuté tourna son regard vers lui et attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre d'une voix calme.

\- Je vais aussi voir Kise-kun.

Aomine fronça cette fois des sourcils. Soit c'était une coïncidence des plus improbables soit il y avait réellement anguille sous roche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kise-kun m'a contacté hier soir par sms. Il m'a demandé de venir le voir aujourd'hui car il voulait s'entretenir avec moi par rapport à un certain sujet. Il ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup plus. Mais ça me semblait important alors je me suis déplacé. Même si pour ça j'ai dû repousser notre rituel de milkshake hebdomadaire avec Kagami-kun.

Aomine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cependant ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il réfléchissait plus amplement à Kise.

\- Tu sais de quoi il veut te parler ? S'enquit Aomine.

Le basané regardait le plus petit en attente d'une réponse. Lui-même avait trouvé cela bizarre que Kise ne lui envoie pas de sms pour s'excuser de son absence la semaine passée au terrain de basket. Sans compter que les mises en garde et doutes de Momoi qui s'étaient accentués au fil des jours n'avaient cessé d'augmenter son inquiétude. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait tout de même pas été assez pour avoir l'idée de partir voir le blond à son lycée. Cependant maintenant qu'il se retrouvait ici aux cotés de Kuroko il était heureux d'avoir finalement mis sa flemmardise de côté pour écouter, pour une fois, les bons conseils de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit Kuroko.

Aomine leva un sourcil face à son ancien camarade. Il avait clairement la sensation que ce dernier lui mentait. Cependant il ne l'aurait pas parié. Il était vrai qu'il avait atrocement bien connu Kuroko à une certaine époque mais le temps avait fait coulé de l'eau sous les ponts et le bleuté avait bien changé. Aomine se savait moins apte à lire dans les expressions et intentions de ce dernier.

Le basané sut que s'il voulait une réponse à ses questions il lui faudrait alors tout simplement harceler Kise. Or, une telle chose était amplement dans ses cordes. Sa curiosité éveillée, il ne lâcherait pas Kise avant que ce dernier ne lui explique son problème. En espérant que ce dit problème ne soit par ailleurs pas quelque chose d'insignifiant. Sinon il serait prêt à lui faire connaître son mécontentement.

Malgré tout une petite voix lui soufflait que Kise devait réellement avoir un problème. Il était sûr d'au moins une chose : Kuroko ne se serait jamais déplacé si cela n'en valait pas la peine. De ce côté-là Kuroko pouvait s'avérer parfois bien pire qu'Aomine.

Finalement le métro s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, vidant encore un peu plus la rame dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Aomine observa quelques instants un plan du trafic. Selon la carte ils leur restaient encore deux arrêts à attendre avant d'arriver à la station face au lycée de Kaijo.

\- Les matchs des préliminaires pour l'Interhigh commencent dès demain pour les lycées. L'informa Kuroko.

\- Ouais, je sais. On a justement un match demain. Une équipe mineure dont tout le monde se fout.

\- Aomine-kun un peu de respect pour tes adversaires s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Midorima-kun a aussi un match demain. Contre l'équipe de Seiho.

\- Connais pas.

\- C'est normal, sourit Kuroko. C'est une équipe que nous sommes parvenus à vaincre deux années de suite. Une équipe plutôt douée je dois l'avouer.

\- Midorima va les éclater alors.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas connaître l'issue d'un match avant qu'il ne soit joué Aomine-kun. Rappela le bleuté.

Le basané leva un sourcil railleur à l'adresse de Kuroko. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un sourire en coin avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois face à la vitre lui faisant face.

\- Mais en effet, il y a de grandes chances pour que Shutoku gagne cette rencontre.

Aomine ricana. Puis la rame de métro s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. La lumière et son ancienne ombre se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Une vague d'étudiants rentra alors dans le métro et Aomine dut jurer un certain nombre de fois pour qu'on lui laisse assez de place pour sortir. Il bouscula plusieurs lycéens et certains semblèrent le reconnaître en le pointant du doigt sans aucune gêne. L'adolescent cependant n'y prêta pas d'attention et se contenta de s'extirper de la masse à l'aide de sa force brute.

Une fois parvenu à l'extérieur il lança une dernière injure et retira sa veste noire qui l'avait passablement énervé en s'accrochant à tout et n'importe quoi. Sans compter qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid, ni particulièrement chaud et que donc il n'était guère nécessaire pour lui de garder une couche de vêtement supplémentaire. Une fois retiré il la fourra dans son sac, tandis qu'il entendait derrière lui le métro se remettre en marche, délaissant les retardataires sur les quais.

Lorsque la fermeture éclair de son sac fut fermée plus ou moins correctement, il se retourna pour s'adresser à Kuroko. Cependant lorsqu'il se tourna complètement ses yeux ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre que du vide. La scène qui se passa alors sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Le basané relava les yeux avec une certaine précipitation vers la rame de métro qui disparaissait dans le tunnel noirâtre. Son cœur se mit à battre avec force dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il réalisait petit à petit qu'il avait sans doute laissé un Kuroko coincé entre deux lycéens. Incapable de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

Aomine s'insulta lui-même. Après tout il savait que Kuroko était sans aucun doute la personne la plus facile à perdre dans une foule ! Il fallait toujours faire attention à ce que ce dernier ne se perde pas. Sans compter qu'avec la taille de mouche qu'il possédait Aomine savait qu'il ne serait même pas capable de le retrouver. S'il était bel et bien resté dans la rame il lui faudrait alors le chercher à la prochaine station. Mais encore une fois, seulement si ce dernier parvenait à s'extirper de la masse grouillante de personnes. Franchement, il était vraiment…

\- Que fais-tu Aomine-kun ?

\- Aaaah ! S'écria ce dernier.

Il sauta si haut et si loin par la peur monstrueuse que venait de lui faire Kuroko que le plus grand bouscula une personne derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre si rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir ce dernier sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il posa sa main sur son muscle cardiaque avec l'espoir que ce dernier se calme à son propre contact. Kuroko pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il s'étonnait de la peur irraisonnée que venait d'avoir son ami.

\- Punaise mais refais plus jamais ça ! S'exclama Aomine à l'adresse de Kuroko.

Puis dans une colère qu'il tenta de refréner il saisit son sac qui était tombé à ses pieds et dépassa Kuroko avec l'objectif de sortir de ce foutu métro. Il avait failli avoir deux arrêts cardiaques en moins de vingt minutes parce que Momoi l'avait poussé à aller voir un Kise qui au final ne devait avoir aucun autre soucis que celui de choisir quelle chemise mettre pour son prochain shooting photo.

\- Tu es énervé Aomine-kun ?

Le basané abaissa ses prunelles vers son ami. Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait si peu de présence. Seulement deux mois passés sans avoir vu Kuroko une seule fois lui avait fait peu à peu oublier ses caractéristiques si particulières.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais refais-moi encore ça et sois sûr qu'après ma mort je te tue !

\- C'est illogique Aomine-kun. Sourit doucement Kuroko.

L'élève de Too ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire doucement et d'observer le plus petit avec un regard en coin. Son pas lent habituel permettait au plus petit de rester aisément à ses cotés sans avoir à courir pour le rattraper. Ils montèrent avec calme les marches d'escaliers du métro sans échanger un mot.

Le doux soleil encore présent dans le ciel caressa au fur à mesure un peu plus leur peau. Leurs yeux se plissèrent et leur peau se réchauffa au contact des barres en fer chauffées par l'astre au-dessus d'eux. Une fois les escaliers montés Kuroko indiqua du bout de l'index la direction à suivre. L'adolescent le suivant hocha la tête en signe d'accord tout en s'obligeant à ne pas regarder les lycéens passant prêt de lui et chuchotant sur son passage.

Cette soudaine popularité qui ne semblait que croître au fil des semaines devenait une plaie. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'on l'observait ou que l'on parlait de lui mais lorsqu'il remarquait que quelqu'un le fixait sans aucune gêne l'envie de le remettre à sa place en lui demandant de regarder ailleurs le prenait très régulièrement. Cependant ces situations étaient devenues si fréquentes que dorénavant il n'avait plus du tout l'envie de répondre ou de s'énerver sur quoi que ce soit. Il se demandait comment Kise, Akashi et Midorima parvenaient à si bien s'en sortir. Ils semblaient même y prendre un certain plaisir. A croire qu'il n'y avait que Kagami, Murasakibara et lui qui semblaient dérangés par cette situation. Quant à Kuroko… Le pauvre -ou bien le chanceux- réussissait encore à passer inaperçu.

\- Et Kagami, comment il va ? Demanda alors le basané en repensant à lui.

\- Il va bien Aomine-kun, merci de demander. Il a un peu de mal face aux journalistes. Cependant Riko a assisté aux premiers entraînements et elle lui redonne du courage.

\- Riko c'est la meuf méga violente non ?

\- Oui, il faut avouer qu'elle possède un petit côté agressif.

Aomine leva un sourcil. Un petit côté agressif ? Ce n'était clairement pas l'image qu'il gardait de cette dernière. L'ancienne coach de Seirin était complètement barge. Sans compter qu'elle avait autant de talent à cuisiner de la nourriture que Satsuki. Il se souvenait encore du goût horrible des lamelles de citrons que ces dernières avaient découpées lors de leurs entraînements en tant que Vorpal Sword. Une envie de régurgiter lui revint en mémoire.

\- On est bientôt arrivé. Annonça Kuroko.

En effet ils ne prirent encore qu'une petite minute de marche pour atteindre finalement le magnifique lycée de Kaijo. Ce dernier immense et moderne rappelait à Aomine son propre lycée, plus petit cependant, mais dont les vitres à n'en plus finir parcouraient les murs.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée tout en passant devant deux surveillants gardant le portail principal. Ces derniers leur jetèrent un regard et l'un d'eux les arrêta dans leur lancée.

\- Eh, toi attends ! Tu es de quel lycée ?

\- Attends Yua, l'interrompit son partenaire, tu vois bien que ce garçon est Aomine Daiki. Tu sais l'ami de Kise Ryouta, le basketteur et le top-modèle. Ils étaient au collège ensemble.

\- Oh. Répondit simplement la surveillante. Tu es venu voir Kise ?

\- Bah… _On_ est venu le voir, ouais.

\- On ? Demandèrent simultanément les deux adultes.

\- Bonjour. Annonça Kuroko, faisant finalement acte de présence.

Le résultat qui s'en suivit n'étonna aucun des deux bleus. Les surveillants sursautèrent si fortement que l'homme en lâcha son stylo et son calepin et que la femme ne put retenir un petit bruit aigu qui fit lever un sourcil au basané. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur en voyant à quel point Kuroko pouvait si facilement être l'origine même de la peur d'un bon nombre de personnes. C'était absolument hilarant.

Tournant son propre regard bleu marine vers le plus petit Aomine remarqua, et sans s'en étonner, que le joueur de Seirin cependant n'affichait aucun sourire, n'y même aucun pétillement d'espièglerie dans ses prunelles.

\- Je suis désolé pour la peur occasionnée. Ce n'était pas volontaire. S'excusa-t-il.

La femme avait maintenant placé sa main sur son cœur et tentait de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Tandis que son homologue lui se relevait après avoir ramassé son stylo à terre.

\- Toi, tu es Kuroko Tetsuya, le joueur fantôme n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien je suis enchanté de vous connaître les garçons ! Quant à Kise je crois bien qu'il arrive !

Aomine se retourna alors. Ses yeux parcoururent un instant le semblant de parc se trouvant face aux bâtiments de l'école. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes à le chercher qu'il remarqua finalement Kise. Après tout comment ne pas le remarquer ? Toutes les filles relevaient leur visage lorsqu'il passait devant elles. Sans compter que le blond était entouré de garçons et de quelques filles tous et toutes semblant être aussi populaires les uns que les autres.

Ce dernier souriait doucement en regardant ses pieds tandis qu'une fille aux cheveux blonds lui parlait et qu'un garçon plaçait son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Aomine pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, ennuyé. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes que le blond releva finalement la tête. Ce mouvement sembla se passer pratiquement au ralenti face aux yeux d'Aomine. Les mèches blondes révélèrent peu à peu les yeux caramels du mannequin ainsi que sa peau blanche. Son corps sembla se figer un instant monopolisant soudain toute l'attention de ses amis l'entourant. Puis après l'étonnement passé un grand sourire s'afficha soudain sur son visage.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à courir vers leur direction. Il ne s'arrêta qu'un instant pour jeter un vague au revoir à ses amis de lycée et leur offrir l'un de ses sourires charmeurs. Puis reprenant sa course vers ses deux amis de collège il parvint finalement jusqu'à eux.

\- Kurokocchi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il sauta d'abord dans les bras du plus petit tout en le serrant avec force contre son torse. Les cheveux bleutés de ce dernier ressortaient comme les poils d'un animal tentant de s'échapper des bras de son maître.

\- Lâche-moi Kise-kun. Demanda-t-il.

\- Trop méchant Kurokocchi ! Pleurnicha le blond en s'écartant tout de même de l'ombre de Seirin.

\- Bonjour Kise. Salua le surveillant.

\- Salut Yato ! Salut Yua ! Je viens de finir les cours je vais sortir avec eux du coup, vous n'aurez plus besoin de les materner ! Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Aominecchi et Kurokocchi en tout cas !

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Kise. Répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Maugréa Aomine à l'attention du blond.

Ce dernier se contenta de rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et ses lèvres rosées. Puis il fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre en dehors.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Aominecchi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

\- Momoi s'inquiétait que tu ne répondes pas à son sms. Du coup elle m'a saoulé pour que je vienne te voir.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas content de me voir Aominecchi ? S'offusqua faussement le blond.

\- Bof. Répondit simplement le basané.

Cette réponse brève ne tarda pas à provoquer l'indignation du joueur de Kaijo. Les lèvres de ce dernier se plissèrent sous une moue enfantine qui lui était propre et qu'Aomine ne parvenait pas à prendre au sérieux.

\- Tu voulais me parler Kise-kun ? L'interrompit alors Kuroko, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif.

\- Euh… Répondit simplement le mannequin en coulant un regard vers le basané. Hm, oui en effet Kurokocchi…

\- Bon, parfait comme ça tu me le diras en même temps. Bailla Aomine. Mais en attendant j'ai faim alors allons trouver quelque chose à manger.

Les paupières du blond s'abaissèrent un instant tandis que son regard restait cloué au sol. Cependant il sembla que sa joie de vivre revint rapidement en lui. Car ce fut avec un grand cri de joie qu'il leur montra le bout de la rue. Pointant un petit café à l'aspect chaleureux et confortable. Il sembla à Aomine que le blond venait régulièrement dans ce lieu car à peine le seuil de la porte d'entrée franchi que tous les serveurs et barmans présents saluèrent Kise gracieusement. Quelques clients curieux prirent aussi le temps de les détailler de haut en bas. Ce qui irrita un tantinet le basané. Comment est-ce que Kise faisait pour apprécier cette constante attention qu'on lui portait ? Lui qui avait tendance à aimer la solitude il devait s'avouer avoir du mal à s'accommoder à cette situation.

Sous peu, ils furent conduit à une table au fond du petit café qui contenait sur sa droite le bar et sur la gauche un mur presque entièrement vitré permettant de voir par la même occasion les tables extérieures.

Aomine s'affala sur sa chaise. Après tout c'était rare de sa part de se déplacer aussi loin de son lycée et ce voyage sans fin l'avait épuisé. Une serveuse –très mignonne- ne tarda pas à venir prendre leurs commandes. Un milkshake vanille pour Kuroko. Une glace à la fraise pour Kise. Deux sandwiches, une boisson énergisante et une part de gâteau au chocolat pour Aomine.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le basané en voyant le regard accusateur de Kuroko sur lui.

Le bleuté qui se trouvait face à lui leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner son regard vers le blond assis à la droite d'Aomine.

\- Alors Kise-kun de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Euh… Et bien… Bredouilla celui-ci.

Aomine se contenta de poser nonchalamment son coude sur la table pour soutenir avec le creux de sa main sa tête si lourde. Son regard observait le blond qui semblait vouloir éviter de croiser son regard. Alors le joueur de Too leva un sourcil étonné de voir Kise aussi incertain de lui à cet instant. Cependant il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour l'encourager, se contentant de l'observer avec attention.

\- En fait, se reprit ce dernier, j'aurais besoin de ton conseil à propos d'un certain sujet…

\- Lequel Kise-kun ?

\- En fait…

Ce fut cet instant que choisit la serveuse pour revenir à leur table. Chaque commande fut distribuée à son commanditaire. Et chacun paya sa part. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la jeune femme partie de nouveau que toute l'attention se concentra une nouvelle fois sur Kise.

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit le bleuté en suçotant sa boisson vanillée.

\- Eh bien… Un homme, monsieur Kevin Klarck, très influent dans le milieu de la mode grâce à sa propre marque portant son nom et à sa maison de mannequinat est venu me voir il y a quelques semaines de ça. Il me propose un contrat avec lui.

Kise s'arrêta un instant tandis qu'il menait sa première cuillerée de glace à sa bouche.

\- Si j'accepte j'aurais donc un nouveau manager, une nouvelle maison-mère mais aussi de nouveaux types de contrats.

\- Quel est le problème Kise-kun ?

\- Et bien… Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire exactement mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec lui. Je ne sais pas si accepter son offre me sera bénéfique ou pas. Sans compter qu'il est souvent associé à la presse à scandale. Je ne sais pas trop si être associé à son image me conviendrait.

\- Tu serais payé combien avec lui ? Demanda alors Aomine, le sandwich dans la bouche.

\- Le double que je gagne en exerçant le mannequinat à mi-temps, soit une somme variant de cinquante euros à cent euros par heure. Puis lorsque j'aurai fini ma terminale il me proposera un contrat. De six cent euros par heure grâce à mon expérience professionnelle dans le milieu.

Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux. A leur âge six cent euros était une somme astronomique. Mais par heure ? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la profession débile à mi-temps de Kise aurait pu le mener aussi loin. Son regard bleu océan se détacha alors du blond pour se couler vers le joueur fantôme qui lui ne semblait presque pas avoir changé d'expression. Cependant, ils se connaissaient tous les trois très bien alors la lueur de surprise au fond de son regard n'échappa à aucun de ses deux camarades.

\- Je comprends ton… hésitation Kise-kun. Des sommes pareilles d'argent peuvent rapidement faire tourner la tête. Cependant ce n'est pas à nous de prendre les décisions que tu dois faire pour ton avenir. C'est à toi uniquement que revient ce choix.

\- Je sais Kurokocchi mais ce n'est pas réellement l'argent qui me fait hésiter. C'est surtout le personnage de Kevin Klarck qui me fait douter.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Aomine.

A cette question, le blond tourna finalement ses yeux mordorés vers ceux de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas, l'instinct je dirais.

L'as de Too fronça des sourcils face à son ami. Leurs talents de basketteurs à tous leur avaient donné un sens très affûté vis-à-vis de leurs adversaires. Si bien que de nombreuses fois, chacun d'entre eux ne se basaient que sur leurs propres instincts dans la vie de tous les jours pour parvenir à effectuer leurs choix. Celui de Kise pouvait parfois se révéler très bon, tout comme celui de Kuroko, d'Akashi ou de Midorima. Ou même comme le sien, celui de Murasakibara ou celui de Kagami.

Alors Aomine s'étonna lui-même de prononcer de tels mots et il ne sut si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas l'une des plus grosses bêtises qu'il ne dirait jamais.

\- Bah accepte. Puis si tu vois que ce mec ne te plaît vraiment pas, tu le quittes. Après tout rien ne te rattache à lui.

Kise qui le regardait toujours hocha doucement la tête. Les prunelles d'Aomine fixées sur les mèches blondes du mannequin ne virent pas les sourcils de Kuroko se froncer.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Déclara alors le blond.

Sans savoir pourquoi Aomine sentit soudainement son cœur se serrer légèrement. Tandis qu'un certain malaise le prenait.


End file.
